Dark Requiem
by Lucied
Summary: The world is at peace. Five years have passed and life goes on, yet forgetting is not as simple for those affected harder than most. As the living struggle the dead plot ways to escape. Shin'en is the infamous un-escapable prison, but could it be broken?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Lucied is back with a vengeance! Ahem...well not really since this chapter is just a prologue. I apologize (deep bow) for the delay. I've moved around a lot since my last updates and I feel horrible for not being able to update. Anyway, excuses are just excuses so let's move on to why we are actually here. Without further ado (and many promises) I present to you the sequel to Dark Blessings.

**Note:** This story is much darker than the original and probably a little less random. You'll see many familiar characters from Blessings but with enough new faces and places to keep the ball rolling. Enjoy.

**Next scheduled update:** 10 Oct 2010

**Dark Requiem**

**-Shin'en-**

_Eyes, wide and veined with red, darted about as a heart in agony thumped to a rabbit's tune. Pain, sharp and fierce, burned throughout his body as if on fire and the flames crackled in his ears. Cold waves crashed against his body again and again until the shock twanged against his core. Spasms, random and frequent, twitched in his veins like electricity until his power hummed a frightening melody._

_Screams of anger, sadness, pain, and laughter rolled off his tongue. His body was an instrument of torture and his cries made it a song. Suspended in a sheet of music unknown to even him, he felt his body flex and release without knowledge of how to stop it. He was a warrior, strongest in the universe, but all the power in the galaxy would not be able to help him stop this relentless symphony._

_He was twisting and turning in agony yet could not break free of the chains and hooks that bound him. He could also feel _Them_. They were touching him, his torturers. Weapons intended to produce the sounds he was belting trailed his skin like a vicious lover. Sharp edged tools were not the only things used to pierce his toughened hide. They ripped into his emotions. All at once or one at a time. They were ruthless._

_Though he could not speak his soul promised _Them_ a slow death. Ruthless, slow, and agonizingly painful. He _would_ kill _Them_. Instead of fear They responded with laughter. Their cackles of glee were maddening, the background vocals of this bloody performance. Why was he here? He could not remember. What evil could he have done to diserve this? He didn't understand. _

_His only need was to escape. To be free. Could he break free? He would try. Once free he would kill. Kill _Them_ who tortured him. Kill _Them_ who imprisoned him. He would kill again and again until the blood of his enemies stained his skin crimson. Part of his soul cried out for bloody justice, but another part of his soul hidden from the agony of _Them_ cried out in defiance. It did not want blood. It did not want death. It wanted freedom. It wanted peace._

_His tortured half raged violently and the war within him tore him apart as easily as torture did. A part of him was searching. For what he did not know. It told him that he needed _it_, but what did he need? There was no answer. His soul broke in two and a connection bound them with an iron will. A pact was made between two parts of a tortured soul. He would search and search until what he needed was found. Until then he would do what he did best._

_He would kill._

"A frightening thing the mind is." Kazuki sneered as he kneeled, observing the current blank stare of the bane of his existence. Sitting next to the body was Kid Buu who watched him with wary pink eyes. "There is no true concept of time or reality within it. What you see is what you see and what you feel is what you feel. As they say, it's all in the mind."

Kazuki reached out to touch the body with a smirk. Suddenly Kid Buu smacked his hand away with a glare and a hiss. The Dark Kai narrowed his eyes with a scowl. "Mind your manners insolent whelp!"

Unseen lightning and thunder crackled and boomed while a nearby figure chuckled. "I could say the same Kai."

The Dark Kai looked behind him and stood. His tone was flat as he spoke the name of the villain who interrupted him. "Brolly."

The first Super Saiyan formed out of the mist and shadows. There was no concept of reality in Shin'en. No top, bottom, or sides to the dark void. You either went with it our you went insane. Period. Kazuki glanced to the side as Turles emerged into Shin'en and took note. You could never forget that anyone could hide in the shadows. Anyone. Whether they be friend or otherwise. He would have to be careful.

Turles gave the larger Saiyan a slow smile. "Of course no one would know how frightening the mind is better than you Brolly."

Brolly's face contorted into rage as his eyes flashed into an almost psychotic madness before he somehow got control of himself. The Saiyan sent a crooked and almost maniacal smile towards his shorter counterpart. "D-Don't tempt me Turles or it _will_ be your last."

"Saiyans." A voice scoffed in disgust and green antennae parted from the mist first before the body of Namekian followed. "Always bickering with one another for a fight. No wonder Frieza was able to destroy your barbaric planet."

Brolly's eye twitched and Turles glared. Both Saiyans hated each other, Brolly heaving the bulk of the hate because of Turles' resemblence to his nemesis, but when a Saiyan's race and pride was insulted they had an odd way of banding together. Brolly looked as if he would inflict bodily harm to the Namekian, his fists clenching and unclenching as he tried to keep his flickering flame of control from dissipating.

He was insane but he wasn't stupid. He was also a Saiyan. In Shin'en you tended to lose your mind and to lose was something a Saiyan never did. "Watch your tongue green bean or I'll rip it out through your throat."

"A weak sprout like you dare question the might of the Saiyans?" the spike-haired man said darkly, his eyes narrowing on the species that dared stand his ground. "Need I remind you Slug that we were destroyed because we did not bow to anyone while your entire race proceeded to become Frieza's bitch?"

"Why you disgusting, fecal throwing, primate!" Slug snarled and launched himself to attack.

A flea-like creature snatched Slug's belt and pulled him bag. "Calm yourself Namek, you wouldn't want to soil your hands with brown blood. Besides, monkeys have an odd way of banding together."

Turles tilted his head to the side with a curious look as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Do you wish to die magician?"

Suddenly the Dark Kai chuckled in his eerie way and all attention was on him. "First Brolly and Turles prepare to attack and then decide to turn on Slug. Now Bibidi has joined the fray while his creation silently watches on." Kazuki glanced to the side. "Would you like to join the excitement dear Nero?"

Nero, a close resemblence to Gohan but with a different hair style, merely leaned off to the side with his arms over his chest. The un-reality of Shin'en kept him from falling into nothingness and he never opened his eyes as he gave his cold answer. "Like I'd waste my time on incompetent fools."

The four bristled but did nothing. Nero radiated power in spades and though they would not die in Shin'en they would re-enter that torturous hell within their minds. Pride wasn't as important as evading that horrendous pain. Kazuki merely smirked at his answer and turned back to the wary villains. His eyes searched them, assessing. Not everything was about power. It was about what you could _do_ with power.

"As you know I have summoned you to this spot for a reason." the Dark Kai began and that darkness he kept within him flickered along the lines of his profile. The four flinched while Nero cracked open an eye. "I, as do all of you, hate this Child-forsaken place and together we are going to blow this popsicle stand!"

Confusion flickered on their evil villains' faces and Kazuki resisted the urge to face palm himself. Nero snorted. "I'm _surrounded_ by idiots...look just forget what I said and focus on the important bits."

"Why have you chosen us?" Bibidi asked cautiously, wary. "There are other villains you could have chosen that are just as powerful."

The Dark Kai waved the comment away. "Power isn't everything. Brains is needed as much as brawn. Besides I can only use you to escape this crap hole."

"Oh?" Slug puffed up a little and Kazuki resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Why us exactly?"

Turles gave him a wary look. "What diabolical plans have you concocted? I agree that I would also like to escape but afterwards what would you do with us?"

"More importantly where are we heading?" Bibidi sniffed. "We can't just escape into nothing. Reality doesn't work that way."

Nero moved away from his invisible wall and opened both his eyes. "Knowing this wretched leech he'll suck us dry before kicking us to the curb and washing his hands of us."

"I can believe that..." Turles muttered.

Brolly focused on Kazuki even as his mind shifted about. "I agree to help...but where will we be going?"

Kazuki smirked, a fang peeking out as he turned to glance behind him. "Why don't you share this location with your new friends golden boy?"

A figure, familiar yet new, formed from the shadows and Turles curled his lip in disgust without a word. Brolly growled. Slug looked offended that he had to be stuck with yet another Saiyan. Bibidi wondered at the mystery of magic that surrounded the man. Nero gave him a once over before ignoring him. Buu, silent and motionless, suddenly perked up and blinked at the Saiyan as he tilted his head as if discovering something.

"Earth." the Saiyan spoke, his voice a scratchy rumble as if he hadn't spoken in years.

Silence enveloped the group before Turles growled. "Fine. I'm in. Brolly?"

Brolly seemed to fight insanity for a moment as he stared at the man before closing his eyes, muscles tense from trying not to attack the Saiyan. "Agreed."

"I'd like to examine this alliance further." Bibidi confided, hands clasped behind his back. "I will see this through for a while."

Nero just grunted.

Everyone looked expectantly at Slug who raised his eyes skyward as if he could not believe the circumstances he was in. The look on his face obviously spoke the disgust he was in and he spoke as if it pained him to do so. "I'll help. For now."

"Good." Kazuki grinned and glanced at the twitching body beside Kid Buu. "Let us begin."

**A/N: **I hope you all enjoyed the beginning. A bit slow but necessary. The next chapter is in the works and will be up soon. Now that you know who everyone will be dealing with, except the unknown Saiyan, we will fly on down to Earth to see how everyone is coping. Well readers this is goodbye until the next update of Dark Requiem!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Without further ado (and many promises) I present to you the sequel to Dark Blessings...first chapter. Hope it's not too late for you and you all love it. We have now returned to the world to see what Videl is up to. Sorry for the wait.

**Note:** This story is much darker than the original and probably a little less random. You'll see many familiar characters from Blessings but with enough new faces and places to keep the ball rolling. Enjoy.

**Next scheduled update:** 15 Dec 2010 (TDK)

**Dark Requiem**

**-New Beginnings-**

"For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Romeo."

_Kill. Me. Now._

Videl sighed and didn't bother taking notes anymore as her teacher rambled on. Her violet eyes wandered off to the window and stared, idly tracing a butterfly's flight right outside the glass with her eyes. If they really wanted a story of woe they should tell them about the story of Videl and Gohan. Now that was one for the ages. A real tear-jerker that still hasn't been resolved even after all these years. As far as she knew Nox achieved redemption, the Child of Blood was sealed, she was an Abyer, the world was saved and Gohan was...gone.

His name alone still brought tears to her eyes though, with lots of practice, she hid them. She wanted to think he was a better place...but she'd be kidding herself if she did. He was in Shin'en. A place worse then HFIL. Sentenced to eternal suffering for a crime he didn't commit by the people he had saved. Now matter how you looked at it, it was a pitiful way to go. Even though he had his rough spots they couldn't even grant him the warrior's death he deserved. That was five years ago. She was so naive then. Now she was an Abyer. Hiding from the world.

Now she knew better.

Videl had tried. For years she had quested, trying to find a way to free Gohan from his prison. She finally met Matoh in secret and four words shattered her heart. There is no way. She knew all about Shin'en. All of the ups and downs, the ins and outs, and everything that you could possibly experience in there by heart. She could recite it better than any book she had ever read. Even the Abyer Tome. Shin'en. Just the name would make the hardiest of villains scream like children and run for their mothers.

An eternity of hell in the perfect prison.

The bell rung and she shook herself gently out of her thoughts. The butterfly finally flew away and with a regretful sigh she packed her bags. Fortunately it was the weekend. A short break from the college life and a time to hone her Abyer skills...what there was left to hone anyway. Unfortunately it was the weekend. Essays, midterm studies, and more time for her to ponder the 'what ifs' while she blamed herself for not saving Gohan. She sighed heavily, noting that it was the third time in ten minutes. Kami she was pathetic.

While she pulled herself together Erasa bounced towards her with that bubbly smile on her face. Although Videl never did understand it when Gohan left everyone who ever knew Gohan, who ever came in contact with him or even heard his name, forgot everything they knew about him. It was as if he had never existed in the first place. It was hard to talk to Erasa about a man she couldn't even remember, especially about a fight she had never witnessed and possibly died from, but at least it was _someone_ familiar to talk to.

"Aww Vi you're not still down about that guy are you?" Erasa pouted, easily catching on to the mood of her best friend. "There are other fish in the sea...like Wide Paper."

Videl couldn't help but smile a little at the dreamy eyes her friend achieved thinking about their upperclassman. How she made it into an Advanced Literature class and still remained herself never did make sense to her. Of course it drove the professors crazy. "I know it's been years Erasa but he just wandered into my thoughts for a bit. Besides I thought you said Wide was taken already."

Erasa scoffed as they walked out of the classroom, books in hand. "I said his brother Coll was taken, not Wide! Who knows how long that romance will last...however Wide is still single."

Videl rolled her eyes at Erasa's dreamy look again as they walked down the hall and noticed a man leaning on the wall with his arms crossed watching them. "Well speak of the devil and he shall appear."

She had to admit that Wide Rule was a fine specimen of male. Though he wouldn't be able to hold a lighter to Gohan, he wasn't bad to look and was still able to catch her eye when she was paying attention. Wide Rule Paper and his half-brother Coll Edge Rule were the most famous and well known men in West City University. Almost like celebrities for their female fandom. Both were handsome men and though she had talked to Coll every now and then she had never spoken to Wide. Something about him she never did like.

"Erasa." Wide finally spoke as his eyes followed their progression with a smirk. "Videl."

The bubbly blonde looked at him with starry eyes while the long-haired beauty just narrowed hers. "Wide! How are you doing today?"

"Oh just fine." he smiled and though he spoke to Erasa his hazel eyes stared into Videl's violet orbs. "So where are you two off to at the moment?"

"We're off to lunch care to join us Wide?" When Erasa fluttered her eyelashes at him Videl had an irresistible urge to stab her.

Wide smirk grew and he situated himself in between the two women, throwing his arm around their shoulders. "Join two lovely ladies to lunch? I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else!"

Erasa stared at him as if Kami had come down from the heavens and asked her if she would like to be his bride. Videl shrugged Wide's arm off of her shoulder with a scowl while back tracking a bit from the two. From the way Erasa's face looked it was as if she committed the ultimate sin while Wide continued to smirk at her. "Sorry Erasa but I wanted to catch up on some things for Professor Kuma's class. I'll catch you later okay? See you around Wide."

She could feel his curious hazel eyes on her the entire time she walked down the hall and couldn't resist shaking it off as she rounded the corner as if she was a dog doused in water. What exactly was that feeling? It was a wierd vibe that she only received when around Wide. She couldn't figure it out. She would definitely have to look into the Abyer Tome to see if it had anything to say about how she was reacting. It wasn't a crush or anything like that. It didn't have any happy feelings. It was more...sinister.

_Sinister? That hardly described Wide..._

Frowning, Videl made her way down the hall and up the stairs to Professor Kuma's art classroom. The one place in the entire campus that Wide would never go for some reason and, gazing about the practically empty classroom, the only place Coll could go to be alone. As she made her way to her section of the room she couldn't help but look at Coll's profile as he painted. He was a silent man and very patient with everyone. Videl couldn't believe that Coll and Wide were brothers sometimes. They had and were nothing alike.

_It was the eyes..._ Videl thought as she prepared her work station, trying not to look at the man who always seemed to be alone.

Wide had hazel eyes which, from Erasa's gossip, he had received from his father. Coll was the older of the two and brought into the family from his mother's first marriage. A tall man of very few words his short hair was practically white, very unlike his half-brother's chocolate brown wavy locks, and spiky while his eyes were the blue of the deepest part of the ocean. Coll had what Videl liked to call "ancient eyes" as he seemed far older than he appeared to be. Also, unlike Wide's strange vibe, his was more calm and soothing.

"Good afternoon Videl."

His deep baritone that could probably melt both chocolate and a woman's heart at the same time roused her from her pensive thoughts. She smiled at him when he glanced at her with his ancient gaze, and replied with her own greeting. "Hello Edge."

He inclined his head in acknowledgment of his name. As far as Videl knew, she was the only person allowed to call him Edge. Not even Wide could speak the name. After their falling out, his mother never called him Edge again. Apparently it was his father's name and Line, jealous of the deceased man who still somehow held his wife's affections, had forbidden it and to the disbelief of Coll she followed it. Their relationship had never been the same since then. Between Coll's family and Videl's burden it was no longer they got along so well.

Both of their lives were fucked.

His deep blue eyes studied her for a moment, searching her gaze as if he knew her thoughts, before raising them to the painting behind her. "That is an interesting piece you have made. Care to explain your thoughts on the subject?"

Silent, she turned to look at her large painting with a closed expression. It was a muscular shirtless man that faced them though the top half of his body was shadowed, especially his face. You could also see the tattoos that went from his wrists up to his shoulders before racing down his sides because they glowed blue with power. A black tail hung off to the side, barely visible in the dark atmosphere, while the upper body of a lion ghosted from chest high behind him and towered above him with a roaring stance of challenge.

Videl had been having a recurring dream about this for the past three weeks. It always invaded any dream she was having and it always started off the same. She hadn't finished the painting yet though. It was the ending of her dream, no nightmare, that wasn't really an ending. It was more foreboding, telling her of things to come. She still had to paint his glowing blue eyes and the glowing crimson V on his forehead. Ironic that the man she wanted to save from dark eternity seemed to need saving from himself more.

Violet orbs met ocean depths and she smiled a little at him with a shrug. "I really don't think I can."

Coll stared at her as if he was organizing the rampant thoughts in her head before giving her a nod. "Understood."

There was silence for a moment before Videl walked over to Coll's painting, observing it with an interested eye. "What are you doodling over here if you don't mind me asking."

A faint smile rose on his lips before he stood off to the side, allowing her to come closer to the painting. Her eyes widened slowly. "Wow..."

A black background similar to a night sky except with brighter stars and what seemed to be planets were insignificant to the creature that dominated the canvas. Large and intimidating, the dragon had a long body similar to what Videl remembered of Shenlong but that was where the similarities ended. This dragon was white with gold tipped scales and the upper body of a body builder. The face, not long but certainly not stubby snout was perfect to the serene face of the almost calm, blue-eyed dragon.

Leaning in a bit more she noted that the tips of the sharp diamond white claws of the dragon seemed dipped in gold as well as it's horns. It had two short arms where a human's arms would normally come to, but it's two legs were farther down it's sinuous body where it seemed to show where the tail began. Glorious wings, feathered and almost a clear metallic silver in color, were spread out as if the dragon were rejoicing in it's universal flight. It was utterly breathtaking and she was practically speechless.

Videl could almost feel the power and see the confidence echoing from the creature. She could even see the faint smile it bore. "Amazing...you have to tell me about it."

"He came to me in a dream." Coll responded with an almost secretive smile. "His name is Ryuujin, King of Dragons."

The name sparked something in Videl's mind and her eyes unconsciously narrowed. She had heard that name before...but where? "King of Dragons...Ryuujin..."

Her eyes widened. Great Dende above! She hadn't heard that name spoken in nearly five years and read in a sentance or two in the Abyer Tome. Ryuujin was _the_ King of Dragons and the creator of the Child of Blood. He was the one who started all this mess in the first place. It would be so easy to blame the Dragon King, but she doubted even _he_ could have foreseen the eventual outcome of the Child of Blood. Videl calmed and tilted her head slightly at the acrylic painting. She wondered if he really did look like that.

"Well it's amazing Edge." she smiled.

He inclined his head slightly. "Thank you Videl. Your work is amazing as well. Did you dream it as well?"

She hesitated. "Yes." _Unfortunately..._

"I shall leave it be then. I must go to class before I'm late. I wish you well on whatever remaining items you must add to your artwork, although it is amazing already." Coll, old fashioned as he was, kissed her hand gracefully. "Until the next time we meet."

"Have a good day Coll." Videl responded with a blush and watched him leave.

Coll always seemed to spark her interest and this was no exception. As gentlemanly as he was she still wondered at his intentions, romantically inclined or not. She'd be lying if she said she never wondered why they weren't dating. Her eyes trailed over to her painting and she sighed. She would finish it and then she would go home to rest before training. Just the sight of it was draining her an she was itching to find one particular Black Tail and question him. Korin had to know _something_ about Ryuujin. She'd apologize to Erasa later for ditching.

"What he doesn't know, Matoh will." She resolved. With that resolve strengthening her, she picked up her paint brush and began to paint.

XxSatan-Videl-AbyerxX

Matoh stared. After a moment he closed his eyes, rubbed them, and opened them to stare again. His eyes widened as his breath quickened, heart starting to race in fear. It was gone. It was _gone_. Disappeared. Vanished. How? He slowly made his way towards the now vacant spot on the hill and stopped. The powerful Z Sword that had sat there for centuries upon centuries, the very sword that Ryuujin himself had used and blessed, was no longer there.

It had been stolen.

What the hell was he supposed to do now? His shocked mood slowly turned into one highly annoyed. Those whippersnappers, also known as the Supreme Kai and Kibito, were supposed to be guarding it! He had half a mind to box their ears but it wouldn't change the fact that the Z Sword was gone...which made him wonder just who stole it. There weren't many who could get to the Kai planets. Even with the more powerful Supreme Kais gone the planets were protected and were strictly invitation only.

A breach in the Kai barriers? Unheard of.

He shook his head in disbelief. This wasn't normal. Something was terribly wrong and he had a sinking feeling that this act was the first of many to come. The Z Sword would only be the first link in the chain of events that would take place. Matoh shuddered at the possibilities. Powerful villains returning to the playing field? He could only hope the Z Fighters were prepared for this. From what he had seen they had been too lax.

The only fighter he wondered about was Videl. Ever since that fateful day when he had shattered her heart he never felt her power again. Not even with his ancient Supreme Kai powers he couldn't sense her. It was as if she disappeared into the hell that was Shin'en like Gohan had. He only hoped she hadn't died. Her Abyer powers were impressive and, selfish as it was, if there were new villains and plots afoot they would need her. His eyes wandered to the vacant Z Sword spot. And soon.

"I can only hope her heart can take it..." Matoh sighed before clasping his hands behind his back and looking up into the blue sky.

**So that was, officially, the first chapter. The events are slowly unfolding and I'm sure you're wondering how the Shin'en villains are going to escape...if they haven't already. Hope you enjoyed it, although I'm sure it just led to more questions. Well I won't keep you but please review and I'll update both stories as fast as I can. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait! There's been a lot going on in my life recently. Slowly picking up, I know, but starting to slowly blend a bit of reality and "reality" in this chapter. Doesn't make sense at the moment I'm sure but if you read on you'll understand it better. Maybe. It'll be a little confusing at first, but it'll all start to make sense eventually.

**Note:** This story is much darker than the original and probably a little less random. You'll see many familiar characters from Blessings but with enough new faces and places to keep the ball rolling. Enjoy.

**Next scheduled update:** TDK, TBD

**Dark Requiem**

**-Beautiful Nightmares-**

_A gentle hand caressed his face and he sighed, tilting into it. For now _They_ were gone and had not returned. From his suffering at their hands he had been swept into a realm of deafening silence...until now. A soft, gentle voice he could not understand spoke to him and the Child of Blood within him purred. He could not help himself. His saiya-jin side purred as well. The soothing voice laughed, a wonderful sound, and peace fell on him. He could not remember the last time he had felt...it was hard to explain._

_"Will you stay with me?"_

_His ears twitched as he was surprised at his first comprehending of the words spoke. He was eager to reply, more than eager, but when he tried to speak nothing came but silence. The voice did not come again as if waiting for him and he growled his frustration, trying again. Once again nothing. He wanted to shout, scream, and roar at his inability to answer. _They_ were not here to torture him, ripping his body apart with their insatiable appetites, yet somehow he was still brought pain. Brought suffering. By _Them.

_"Will you stay with me?"_

_A gentle hand threaded through his hair tentatively, waiting for him to speak and yet somehow afraid of the direction of his reply. As if disappointed by his silence the hand softly left him and the presense eventually vanished altogether. Loneliness slowly sunk in and a coldness touched him suddenly like a stinging jolt of lightening. Laughter ran out around him, teasing him, as _They_ returned to poking and prodding him. He wanted the gentle presence to return. Wanted the peace he so desperately needed. _

_The voice returned, hesitant and waiting, and he strained towards it. "Please, will you stay with me?"_

_From deep within his soul he cried out in agony. He would've gave anything to answer._

"How is he?" a raspy voice asked, inquisitive as he inspected the body floating inches above the ground. Pink eyes watched him curiously.

Turles snorted. "Forget him, where are we?"

"Looks like the middle of nowhere to me." Slug snorted and muttered to himself as he glanced about, "Wonderful I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of ignorant primates..."

The Turles and Brolly growled in-appreciatively and Slug scoffed at it, unaffected. Kazuki chuckled at their antics. "Now, now, children. Let's play along. Bibidi?"

The flea looked up from his examination of his comatose patient and shook his head. "No good. He'll need to regain his strength for me to even begin examining his mental stability. Without his alertness I won't be able to decipher how sane..." Bibidi glanced at Brolly. "...or insane he will be."

"How long?" Nero spoke suddenly, his voice low with a hint of question. Kazuki narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him but the saiya-jin did not give him the time of day.

Bibidi looked between the two super powers before him before giving a nonchalant shrug. "If it was any one of you under my administrations I'd say about two months, tops, but with the power you claim he has...it could take years to bring him back to his full potential."

Kazuki's mouth pursed into a thin line and his energy crackled for a moment. The magician's eyes widened slightly but he stood his ground. He was too useful to die. "I don't have time like that. Make it quicker."

The flea hesitated, a bit of perspiration rising on his skin, before he answered slowly. "Impossible. I might be able to bring forth his consciousness if I had some sort of machine to work along with my powers, but bringing him out of his mind so soon could destroy his mental stability. You'd risk him being absolutely useless to you."

"Do it."

Everyone looked at the raspy-voiced stranger in their midst and Bibidi stammered a bit before throwing up his hands and walking farther away to stand with Slug. Turles narrowed his eyes, un-trusting of one of their members that somehow got them this far. "Though I will commend you for helping us escape Shin'en, what makes him so valuable to you third class wash out?"

He shrugged off the insult and stared down Turles. "His worth to me does not matter to a low-class saiya-jin such as yourself. All you need to know is he is one of us, tough, and he can handle it."

Turles growled and strode forward only to be yanked back by a wary Brolly. Before the shorter saiya-jin could retort the first super saiya-jin spoke softly, eyes watching the man walking over to the unconscious body. "Take care brother, this blood of ours is odd. We should think before we attack him."

The Goku look-alike huffed angrily before striding off, muttering insults to everyone in the group. The man turned to Kazuki and hoarsely began explaining his reason. "If we build a recovery chamber and obtain sensu beans Bibidi will be able to speed up the process. This should resolve the coma he's in at a faster rate."

The Dark Kai slowly nodded at the logic of it with narrowed eyes. "Sound as that plan is, I will have to agree with Turles. What is your purpose for helping him saiya-jin?"

He shrugged. "We all have our ultimate objectives Kai, which most if not all have not been shared at any time with the group. You're not the only one seeking a means to an end."

"Touche..." the Kai replied then gave him a warning look. "Take care when you walk in uncharted land Bardock, for you may find something more dangerous than you."

"Aye." Bardock said softly, his dark eyes watching the retreating form of the Dark Kai. "Take care when you snap at the members of your pack Kazuki, for it won't be long till one snaps back. Pride doth cometh before the fall."

After a moment Bardock sighed before seeking out his next object of interest that sat closely beside the unconscious male. "Buu, I need you to do something for me."

Pink U eyes stared at him for a moment, a frown on the creature's face as he glanced at the floating figure before warily eyeing the saiya-jin. "Buu will trust you if it help or Buu will kill you. What you like Buu to do?"

~DR~

_Yes...for as long as you'll have me..._

Videl jerked a bit, her violet hues popping open in surprise. She was confused and disoriented from waking up so suddenly but she felt a presence and then loss. A loss so profound it was as if she had watched her best friend fade away in her arms. She wasn't sure why she felt so sad and after a moment the feeling was gone. Rising up slowly from bed she clutched her head and shook it slightly in disbelief. It had been a long time since she had felt like that. Apparently it wasn't the last. At least it wasn't a bad dream.

Shaking out the last cobwebs of sleep she rose from bed and stretched. It was the weekend so it was time for training and homework. As she slipped into her fuzzy slippers and ran a hand through her loose hair she wondered how life became so...normal. Smiling to herself, Videl fixed a quick bowl of cereal and hit the blinking message light on her house phone. She was surprised she slept through the ringing, especially since there was a cordless in her room. Only the strange dreams did that to her.

Absentmindedly she ate her cereal and half-listened to the one-sided conversations happening on her answering machine. No one really called her anyway. Most of it was her friends complaining about something, the rare call from Edge, her father asking how she was doing, and various police stations requesting her to work with them again. How the police stations had been functioning before her days with them she had no idea. If they didn't shape up the world would be run by criminals.

_* Hey Videl, it's Sharpner, can you please talk some sense into Erasa and remind her that she has a boyfriend? And just who is this Wide guy anyway? Call me. BEEP *_

_* Ms. Satan, this is Director Sasuke Kuchiki from West City Police Department. I had recieved excellent reports from various police stations and would like to know if you were available and interested in a Detective position. Please call me at 979-987-3853 at your earliest convenience. I look forward to hearing with you and, if you accept, working with you. BEEP *_

_* VIDEL! WAKE UP! It's Erasa in case you didn't know! ~giggle~ We so have to go to the mall to buy some new outfits for next week so that Wide can notice you! Other fish in the sea remember? And what's with Sharpner? I tried to tell him about Wide but he complained about something or other. Talk some sense into him for me and you better call me back! BEEP *_

_* Umm...hello? Uh yes, this is Sergeant Itsuki Kosai from Satan City District 33 Police Station and we were wondering if you were seeking employment. We have an open slot waiting for you if you're interested. Please call us back at 234-346-4577. Please consider our offer Ms. Satan and we look forward to hearing from you. BEEP *_

_* Morning sweet pea! I'm sorry for calling this early but I wanted to make sure you were doing okay. Also, this Matoh guy has been coming around asking for you. I told him I haven't seen or heard from you of course, but he was very persistent. Kept saying something about 'saving the world' and 'evil villains returning' as if I would believe the bullshit he was spouting off! After what they did to you I told him he could take a hike off or get thrown off the property by the greatest champion in the world! Well, visit soon sweet pea and take care of yourself! Call me at my personal cell if you need anything. Daddy loves you! BEEP *_

Videl paused from placing her bowl in the sink. Matoh was looking for her? It had been a while since the Z Fighters had even thought to look for her again using the obvious route, through her father, but to get a call out of the blue meant it had to be something serious. Evil villains returning sounded pretty serious to her and Matoh was the lesser of the evils when it came to dealing with the Z Fighters, but she remembered well when Gohan was sent to Shin'en and from what she remembered he hadn't lifted a finger to stop it.

She placed her bowl in the sink and leaned against the counter, blankly staring into the sink. How could she help the very people that took Gohan from her? Years ago she was naive, but now she had matured and knew who she was. What she wanted. Unfortunately what she wanted would never come back. Two drops fell from her eyes before she jerked reflexively to wipe it away. It didn't do anything to cry over him then and it wouldn't do anything to cry over him now. What was done was done.

Closing her eyes she released her breath slowly, calming down. Videl Satan wouldn't take Matoh's plea for help and would tell him to go to the deepest, darkest part of Shin'en along with the Z Fighters. Videl Abyer would help him and the Z Fighters defeat evil one last time before once again fading into the shadows to wallow in the misery of helping the very ones who placed Gohan away forever. Resolved, she opened her eyes and went into her room to start her shower. Eyeing the temperature she stepped in and relaxed.

Videl blanked her mind for a moment in bliss before lathering her soap and planning her day. She would have to call Erasa and Sharpner to have them call each other and fix their relationship, then she would have to do her homework. Afterwards she would begin her daily training and then she would consider seeking out Matoh. Amused with her thoughts she smirked. She may have decided to join the Z Fighters to fight the latest and greatest evil out there and help save the world, but she'd take her sweet ass time in doing it.

~DR~

Vegeta was pissed. Absolutely livid. Never mind that the Kais had decided to call a meeting to discuss a stolen sword of all things and a possible new evil, but he had the largest headache in the universe. His foul mood did not lessen as not only did his headache pound against his head like an enraged Oozaru, but his saiya-jin pride was in question as the cause of his headache had also led to the destruction of most of Capsule Corp. and was the proud new owner of Capsule Corp. products designed with saiya-jins in mind.

Bulma had been screeching in harpy mode for almost two hours about the destruction and stolen goods when she came home from Chi Chi's with Trunks in tow. He had been labeled as 'incompetent', 'weak', 'absolutely useless', and a 'disgrace of a prince to the saiya-jin race' in her monologue much to the amusement of Trunks. His punch to discipline the boy led to another round of harpy-ing and a month on the couch. Then, to pour more salt into his gaping wounds, the bastard had somehow broken the TVs in the house. _All _of them.

How the _hell_ was he supposed to survive without his soaps?

"For the last time I don't know who the hell did this!" Vegeta growled to everyone as they bombarded him with numerous questions on what he remembered. "I was minding my own business training when I felt two Ki's, one was odd and the other familiar. I stepped out to investigate and the rest you know so leave me the fuck alone! Good Kami! Why the hell are we gathering for this?"

"We need to know what happened Vegeta in case they were the ones who stole the Z sword." Shin replied, annoyed with the saiya-jin's behavior. "Though I'm sure we could have handled this separately seeing as the Z sword is not supposed to be discussed outside Kai boundaries."

Matoh was not intimidated by Shin's glare. "If you and Kibito had been guarding it we wouldn't be having this meeting. Besides, seeing as these enemies are powerful I invited Videl to join us."

Everyone fell silent except for Vegeta who snorted. "Why the hell would she even consider helping us? If I remember correctly _someone_ sent Gohan on a one way ticket to damnation."

"Hey!" Shin snapped, "It was for the good of the planet! He would have killed _everyone_ unless we put him away for good! If I remember correctly _everyone_ was trying to stop him to save the planet!"

"Key word there is stop." the prince scoffed, re-adjusting the ice-pack to the side of his head. "I wasn't trying to send him to the worst place un-imaginable."

Matoh sighed, sending his eyes heavenward. "What's done is done and we cannot change it. Can we not have this five-year old argument now?"

"It's not really an argument." Korin piped up, ignoring the irritated stare from the elder Kai. "Vegeta's just clearly stating the facts."

Shin visibly bristled in offense. "You wouldn't be saying that if the Child of Blood was still destroying the planet! If Gohan were here he'd-"

"He'd what?" a stoic voice spoke, lined with frost. "Tear you apart limb from limb? Rip your beating heart from within your chest and crush it before you? Destroy the universe as we know it? Please, continue. I'd really like to hear the end of that sentence."

All eyes went to the young woman entering the room. She swept all of them a cold look and stayed near to the wall. Shin scowled. "Videl."

Videl lifted her chin slightly, unaffected. "Please continue scowling Shin, I'd hate to waste a wish on Shenron to keep your face that way."

The young Kai immediately stopped scowling and glared at her, tight-lipped. Videl continued her violet gaze towards the unhappy prince and gave him a somewhat friendly nod. "Vegeta you've seen better days I bet. I heard about Capsule Corp. on the news before I headed here. You're welcome to use the TV at my house anytime you want."

Vegeta still had the same grumpy look on his face, but though his voice was gruff it had an underlying relief that of all the people in the room only Videl would catch. "Thanks."

Matoh could not hide the joy in his eyes at Videl's appearance. He was starting to think she wouldn't help them when his summons were not answered and there was no one to blame but themselves. She had knowingly surprised them and seemed comfortable in her current spot as if she had been standing there all along. With her new-found powers and her ability to not be found for the past five years he wouldn't be surprised if she had actually been there the entire time watching them bicker.

"Videl! I'm glad you're here with us!" the elder Kai stated sincerely and clapped his hands together. "We can now start this meeting!"

The elder Kai's stern glare prompted Kibito who cleared his throat. "As we know the Z sword which had been in possession of the Kais for untold years has been stolen. We can only assess that this force was evil as no one with good intent would have taken it without asking."

"I wonder how long it took you to get to that conclusion." Vegeta remarked sarcastically and former Black Tails snickered.

Kibito colored and glared at saiya-jin but continued. "Though we would usually deal with such things between ourselves, due to the immense tear in our barriers and what we could trace of the Z sword it had been stolen by a very powerful force that is somewhere here on Earth."

Goku frowned. "I haven't felt anything on Earth besides the flicker of power when Vegeta was attacked. Has anyone else felt anything?"

Heads shook slowly all around besides Videl who looked bored and didn't seem to be paying attention. Krillin ran a hand through his new-found hair in frustration. "Why do we always get the evil villains that hide their power until the last minute?"

"We're lucky like that." Piccolo commented dryly.

Dende hesitated for a moment before speaking reluctantly. "Should I prepare the dragon balls?"

"Just in case." Shin decided with a nod, ignoring Matoh's less than pleased expression. "We'll have to split up to find them so we should meet up at Capsule Corp. and hope the radars have not been stolen. This meeting seems to be finished so we should do this quickly before the villains show themselves. Hopefully we can sense some of their power while we look."

With that settled the Z Fighters began leaving one by one. Soon all that was left was Shin, Matoh, Vegeta, and Videl. Shin stared at the young woman untrustingly, not impressed by her red sweat pants, tennis shoes, and black t-shirt. It was obvious she was trying to annoy him by wearing Black Tail colors. "It's safe to assume that you know you are not wanted on this endeavor?"

"Don't worry Shin," Videl glared, "You're more transparent than you think you are."

The young Kai bristled in offense before flying off. Matoh sighed, approaching her with his hands clasped behind his back. "I would apologize for him Videl, but we know it will not change anything. I am very grateful that you chose to help us."

Though her answer to him was not as frosty as Shin's it was far from warm. "This is the last time I help you and the Z Fighters, Matoh. Once this is over forget that you had ever met me."

Unaffected and seemingly anticipating her answer, Matoh bowed deeply to her. "As you wish Lady Abyer."

Then he was gone as if he had never been there. Violet eyes glanced at Vegeta who was still nursing his wound and staring at her. Warmth and curiosity was always in her voice as she spoke to the saiya-jin prince. Besides the occasional talk with Dende, Vegeta was the only Z Fighter she kept up with. Sometimes he helped her perfect her technique and sometimes he was there for a listening ear. She doubted anyone besides Bulma and Trunks knew the saiya-jin better than she did. He was rough but he had a heart.

"I have a feeling you're staying here for more than asking me how to get to a house you could fly to in your sleep." Videl allowed herself to smile, just a little, and sat down across from him.

Vegeta popped a senzu bean he had nicked from Kami knows where while she watched him with raised eyebrow before speaking. "You took your sweet ass time getting here as expected. You're lucky I tolerate you or wouldn't have waited this long."

Her eyes widened slightly in interest. Whatever he had to say was important or he'd already be at her house preparing her living room for his soaps. He was cutting it close as it was since his favorite soap started in less than an hour. "What is it?"

Vegeta glared about suspiciously before relaxing. "I lied to them before since I knew they'd do something as obvious as collecting the dragon balls, leaving you with plenty of time to process. The two powers I felt before I was dishonorably knocked out weren't foreign to me. I can't believe they'd think I was _that_ stupid. I knew perfectly well who they were, it just didn't make sense."

Videl ignored his scowl as it wasn't directed towards her but to the memory of how he had received the lump that had healed by now and leaned forward eagerly. "And?"

"I knew the one who had snuck behind me and taken me out even though I only had a second to register it. Buu's power level is very distinct. I'm surprised Kakarot didn't recognize it. He can't possibly be _that_ dense." Vegeta scoffed before a disturbed look crossed his face. She didn't like the look of it. "The second power however...I didn't quite understand it."

"Did you not recognize it?" Videl asked, trying to be patient else he get annoyed and not speak.

"It's not that...it's just not _possible_. You have to understand that he was very unusual in both power and demeanor. I had met him once and..." He shook his head, eyes bearing a faraway look. He shook himself as if getting rid of a bad memory "He was so beneath me but the look in his eyes could shake bother you and you wouldn't know why. He died a long time ago, when I was but a child. He was an accomplished warrior who, when I had heard, had faced a death more honorable than any I have known."

_No, _Videl thought with a frown, _I do not like this one bit. _"Who was it?"

"Bardock," the Prince of all Saiya-jins whispered the name as if speaking any louder would conjure the very man, "Father of Goku."

**A/N:** Just want to deeply apologize again for the long wait. Definitely my fault for this one. However, what has happened has happened and I am back in the game again. TDK is going to take a little longer as I am making sure that the story goes correctly but Dark Requiem is shorter and will probably be faster to be updated. To those who read both, please look for them. I want to thank all of those who reviewed and those who did not that waited patiently for the next chapter. You alone made me make sure I had updated as soon as I could. Until the next update faithful readers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **I got so caught up at work I forgot that I didn't update recently! I apologize for that. I've been on the road lately and I don't have my USB that I keep TDK on (I know, I know, I should have a copy on my laptop) so I won't be able to update that until I get back. I like to back-track a lot to stay in the storyline and make sure I'm hitting all the key points. I could look on but I have notes on my USB too so everyone might have to wait a while. Sorry! On the other hand, since Dark Requiem is new I don't have to back-track at all! Hopefully that'll sate everyone until TDK gets updated again. Enough of my rambling however, on with the story!

**Note:** This story is much darker than the original and probably a little less random. You'll see many familiar characters from Blessings but with enough new faces and places to keep the ball rolling. Enjoy.

**Next scheduled update:** TDK, TBD

**Dark Requiem**

**-Fallen Heroes-**

_"Bardock," the Prince of all Saiya-jins whispered the name as if speaking any louder would conjure the very man, "Father of Goku."_

Videl lingered behind when Vegeta left to catch his soap. The old Videl would have jumped into this head-long, but the new Videl hesitated. Something about chasing after this Bardock screamed trap. Plus five years ago Buu liked her. She was sure time in Shin'en wouldn't have him warming up to her the next time they crossed paths. She was sure she could hold her own against Buu now, but this unknown saiya-jin that made the almighty and very proud Vegeta pause made her rethink her plan.

She was sure by now the Z Fighters would be on their way to find the dragonballs. Whether they would find them or not was up to how savvy these 'evil villains', as Matoh called them, were. Her gut told her that there was more to this than it appeared to be. It didn't take her long to realize as she listened to them bicker that no one really thought why the Vegeta's 'unknown assailants' left him alive. The Prince of Saiya-jins was strong, but he wasn't Buu strong. The pink blob would've annihilated him in minutes, especially with him unconscious.

"It's intentional..." she murmured, slowly taking flight as she thought quickly, "They could have killed him, but they didn't. Why? Why take only saiya-jin equipment? What could Bardock be thinking?"

Something within her told her she knew what it was, but she herself could not grasp it. Frustrated, she glanced at her watch and cursed. Erasa was waiting for her at Merida Mall with Sharpner probably in tow and she still had homework to do. She hated to do it, but she would have to wait until Bardock showed his hand once more. It wouldn't do to run her mind in circles wondering the 'what ifs' of the situation. His reason for taking saiya-jin equipment could mean anything from a saiya-jin invasion to sustaining his life.

Besides, Vegeta had noted that he was one of the most 'unnerving and powerful third class saiya-jin' he had ever had the chance to meet. If this Bardock was as cunning as she thought he could be, he wouldn't show his hand until the time was right and until that time no one would find him. Videl sighed at the thought. She hoped it would have been Shin'en villains, but as Bardock had not been sent to Shin'en she would be a fool to call it so. She did hope she could find him before it was too late though, she was starting to like being normal.

~DR~

Bardock was aware of Kazuki's watchful gaze as he, Turles, and Brolly set up the tanks while Bibidi took personal notes. While he hated giving away secrets to another race it had to be done, though he was sure by the look of irritation on the other three saiya-jins' faces they may not feel the same. Kazuki, however, had been skeptical since they had returned. They had waited for him and Buu to return, the Kai's doing Bardock was sure, and they had moved together to a cave in a hot desert that Bibidi assured would hide their ki.

Buu lingered around their comatose 'patient' as was his way, but Bardock suspected that he had earned a little of the creation's cooperation. Buu had sent him a knowing look when the order was placed to carefully disassemble the regeneration tanks. The pink creature was smarter than everyone seemed to think; not that Bardock was going to say anything of course. Everyone had their own agenda in this group and he was sure their kumbaya wasn't going to last long.

Kazuki's un-trusting eyes swept over the twin tanks before he gently placed a hand on the cool glass. "Are you sure this will speed up the process Bardock?"

"A hundred-fold!" Bibidi interjected eagerly, his eyes and hands all over the piece of saiya-jin technology as if he had searched all his life for it. "Yes, yes, I will be able to work with this!"

"Why do you care anyway?" Slug scowled childishly as he swept his hand towards Buu who literally growled at the hostility. "He's just a primate!"

"Because he's a predator." Nero voiced suddenly before opening his eyes to stare straight at the dark Kai. "And predators always need to show the others who is superior."

Silence enveloped the group before Kazuki chuckled darkly. "Would you like to show me your fangs?"

Nero stared emotionless at first before a a corner rose slowly to form a smirk. "When the time is right."

Kazuki looked amused, as if the thought Nero had was entertaining but un-realistic, before shrugging. "Do as you will then with this equipment. Just take care not to take too long. I shall return soon."

"Yes of course! We shall have it set up before you return!" Bibidi rubbed his hands gleefully, barely able to contain his excitement as his eager eyes watched Bardock who moved further off to create the regeneration mixture. The flea had tried to follow at first, but the look of death in the elder saiya-jin's eyes kept him still. Besides, Turles and Brolly approved of Bardock's secrecy and three against one were very unwanted odds.

"And just where are you going?" Slug growled, his frustration evident as he trailed behind the dark Kai.

Kazuki raised his eyebrow at the Namekian. "Out. Are you to stop me?"

Slug opened his mouth as if the speak then seemed to think against it. He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest in irritation. "I could care less."

"I suppose." Kazuki smirked before eyeing the rest of them sternly. "Try not to kill each other."

Once the dark Kai's ki had disappeared a tension Bardock had noticed within the group had lessened. Whenever the Kai was around everyone was uptight and on the edge. With him gone they bickered with the usual ferocity as if they were still in Shin'en, but without the suspicion. They were as skeptical as he with the Kai's motives. They had their own motives but they weren't stupid. There had to be a reason he had picked them and them alone out of Shin'en. However short it was.

Bardock looked at his pale hands and clenched them slowly. Kazuki was right on one thing. They didn't have time to loiter. Their clock was ticking and even a Hyperbolic Time Chamber wouldn't be able to stop it. His eyes met Buu's faraway ones that immediately focused on him. They stared for the moment, neither blinking, before the creation tilted his head slightly before looking off into space again. At least, for this moment, he had an ally. Looking at their comatose patient he hoped it wasn't too late for him.

"Where are you going?"

Bardock broke out of his thoughts as he approached the container and poured the mixture in, Bibidi's large eyes watching every grain. His dark eyes caught Slug, their very own village idiot, stalking Nero's shadow. The silent saiya-jin glanced behind him with an eerie look in his eyes, making the Namek pause but not falter. Nero was a trump-card that could go either way for the team, despite the fact that he wasn't a team player. Bardock could only wonder at his motives on Earth.

"I said where are you going?" Slug fumed as Nero began to walk away again and had the audacity to reach out and try and grab the saiya-jin's arm. In a movement too fast to see the Namek found himself howling in pain on the ground as his arm flopped uselessly, the bones broken from finger-tips to shoulder.

Nero's dark eyes that saiya-jins knew so well gazed slowly about the silent cave in challenge. "Anyone else want to know where I'm going?"

Silence met him. Brolly and Turles looked at each other, shrugged, and turned back to watch Bibidi carefully magick water into the tank. Slug dragged himself into a corner of the cave in embarressment as he tried to fix his arm. Buu didn't even look interested in the excitement. As no one was doing anything Bardock stepped forward, bearing the brunt of Nero's cold gaze. He was not afraid however, as he liked to say he knew a little about the saiya-jin and he wasn't as stupid as Slug.

Tilting his head slightly and nonchalantly crossing his arms over his chest he regarded Nero with a curious gaze. "Will you return?"

Nero's answer was a slight tilt of his head before he turned and vanished. Bardock stood for a moment before sighing and turning to the ragtag group of villains. It seemed he was the babysitter for the night. "Now that the tank is set up let's get started."

"Who made you leader?" Brolly growled, a tic forming under one eye.

Turles elbowed him. "Shut up you idiot! Do you want to answer to that mohawk'd midget?"

Brolly growled and looked down at the smaller saiya-jin. "Touch me again and I _will_ kill you. _No one_ bosses me around!"

"If you no like rules you leave."

Buu's steely tone rang out clear in the cave and after a long pause the movements were as Bardock predicted. Brolly growled and huffed before striding towards the farthest end of the cave. Turles threw his hands up and wandered to an un-occupied space. Slug stayed silent for once, learning his lesson on giving his opinion due to how un-matched he was in strength. Bibidi paid them no mind as he typed into the machine and observed the readings with concentration, his magic powering the equipment.

The elder saiya-jin nodded towards Buu in thanks but the creation had returned to his faraway stare. Bardock looked upwards, wishing for strength, before walking purposely to Bibidi who seemed to be the only one who listened to him. Due to the lack of knowledge of saiya-jin regeneration tanks of course. It was only a matter of time before their party disbanded, sooner if the continuous flame of tension and distrust was fed. He wanted his cards in place long before that happened.

_I'm too old for this. _Bardock thought before sighing, Bibidi's expectant gaze on him. "Now that the children are in time-out let's get this started."

~DR~

_He felt soothed. The laughter and pain slowly drifted away like a nightmarish memory. He sought the melodic voice from before and saddened as it did not answer his call. Would the voice return? He had hoped when _They_ had gone that she would return. He sought the gentle fingers that had run through his hair and the wonderful sound of laughter that surrounded him. Frustration raced through his body. Was this a new torture by _Them?_ To allow him peace but steal away the voice?_

_He could feel the Child of Blood pacing restlessly within. He wished he could pace with it. Impatience filled him and he strained, irritated, against the soothing atmosphere. What could be more soothing than the voice from before? How could he relax in comfort when it could possibly be a lie? Both the saiya-jin and the lion growled in agreement with him. He struggled for a moment, almost choking as the peace he finally obtained strangled him with his own dissatisfaction. The calm a sandpaper against his skin._

_His silent roar of frustration was met with familiar laughter. _They_ were back. The truth of the lie made him struggle to fight in his anger, but the laughter did not stop. It rose and echoed, resounding around him before it screamed and suddenly deafening silence. He stopped struggling and listened. Silence. Suddenly gentle fingers threaded through his hair and he purred in contentment. He knew without a doubt that it had chased _Them_ away. At least for the moment._

_"...do you wish to be free?"_

_He did not try to answer, knowing the frustration that would only come with it. He hoped the fingers would not stop running through his hair and it did not. As if it understood the pain it would cause and the opening it would bring for _Them_ to torture him. The fingers hesitated and then stopped. Before irritation could reach him something swept over his forehead. It was soft and gentle, no more a whisper across his skin, but he knew it could only be one thing. He relaxed into the warm embrace, allowing the gentle waves to cover him as he allowed his consciousness to close it's eyes and rest._

_"Sleep...all will be well..."_

_For the first time in this hellish nightmare of good versus evil he believed it._

~DR~

Nero ignored the biting chill of the north and pushed on through the snow. The blizzard covered his tracks although it would be ridiculous for anyone to be wandering in the mountains besides himself. His eyes stared forward, already knowing what he was searching for, as he braved the mountain. Once his eyes fell upon the cave a smirk rose on his face. He moved quicker through the blizzard until passing the barrier that blocked the entrance from prying eyes, something he had learned from Kazuki when they were bonded a long time ago. He was very foolish then, but not stupid enough to not remember a few tricks.

The warmth of the cave soothed his cold skin and he stopped for a moment to savor it before his eyes locked onto his prize. The Z Sword, struck into the pedestal from which it had been placed, looked like something straight out of a mythical tale. His fingers grazed the hilt of the sword and he sighed as if coming home. The first thing he had done once they had been brought out of Shin'en was steal this sword. He made sure Kazuki did not know, although he was sure the Kai did not care.

Kazuki never cared where he vanished to as long as he returned so that he could be kept within line of sight. The Kai had a problem with anyone that either disobeyed him or had the ability to disobey him. Nero took care to leave as soon as Kazuki did to have time with the fabled Z Sword. The Kais should never have had access to such a precious artifact. He was sure they did not know what they had in their possession. If the old Kai Matoh knew of the sword's worth he wouldn't have left two bumbling fools to guard it.

He looked at the sword again, admiring it's shining steel as if it had been buffed every day and the powerful spell in the form of a Neronian verse down one side of the blade. It was a craftmanship that could only be made by a master swordsmith who's sole purpose in life was to re-create this sword of beauty and power. Few had known the warrior that had once used this sword and, after his death, the then broken sword had to be re-welded. Even less had known the history that followed this sword and it's triumphs that had been swept away by the sands of time.

Many, many years ago he had known the swordsmith. He had been there when the swordsmith died and the sword was presented to the line of the warrior that once held it. He had been the one to feel the jealousy and wonder that swept through him when his friend, his confidant, his brother, had held this work of art and history with such pride that he could not be angry. Then, years later, he had been the one to tear the bloody sword through the hearts of those he had loved and once vowed to protect.

Humorless laughter rumbled in his chest and left him as a breathless chuckle as he began his self-depreciation. Would his sins ever be erased from time? After all he had been sent to Shin'en for repentance from his crimes. Could this be his time to make them right? His eyes fell upon the sword once more before he forced his eyes away. The sword was not for him, but he knew who would one day wield it. Could he bring himself to stay on the path of righteousness? Would he stand by his side or would he once again falter?

Only time would tell though he knew what he should do to make it right for when he walked the path of darkness he had unknowingly un-raveled the threads of fate and one did not tangle his fingers into the three Widow's webs. He had paid the price with his longevity and it was time he had finally rested. As if remembering he knelt and picked the small golden orb from before the pedestal and pocketed it with an amused smirk. He would not allow anyone, including himself, ruin his chances again.

Nero mentally checked the time he had spent and decided it was time to return. Kazuki would be due to return shortly and he would rather not answer the questions of where he had gone and what he had been doing. As he walked out of the cave and quickly returned to the desert he wondered if the dark Kai really knew what he was up against. The Widows have threaded the needle to his fate once more, but this time he would not allow Kazuki's motives to pluck it for he had found the Kai sought to plot against dragons and every good Neronian knew that when you crossed dragons you only got tangled in webs.

~DR~

His hand paused it's movements as the suppressed ki approached, the scratching of the pencil quickly fading into silence. He did not move to turn and face his visitor but waited calmly and patiently for the ki to announce itself. It was only a matter of time before he was found. After all if you had met him before then the ki wavelengths would be irresistible to any familiar soul in the area. For those who do not know him his ki was as different as a passing human on the street.

The ki paused behind his chair and he resisted the urge to sigh. A killer's intent stood inches from him and all he felt was annoyance. Though he was many centuries old and very little if anything could hurt him he could still get irritated by intrigue. Dark plots and hidden motives were about as exciting now as they were ten thousand years ago. He should have listened to his foresight on the young child behind him when they first met. The Kai was more troublesome than helpful.

"Ryuujin."

Ryuujin placed his hand on the desk before him and stood, the chair jerking back. The Kai's scowl met him as he turned, towering over him in both size and power. "Kazuki. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kazuki glared at him and created space between them as Ryuujin rounded the chair. "I've come to warn you not to interfere with my plans."

The King of Dragon's raised his eyebrow. "Your plans? I have released you from Shin'en and you still seek to plot ill?"

The dark Kai snarled. "Don't play with me!"

"No child," the dragon's voice rumbled dangerously, "You do not play with me. You would do well to remember that it is not your doing that released you from the abyss."

Kazuki shuddered inwardly at the ancient blue eyes seemed to touch his soul. "I remember well and you would do well to remember what you asked of me!"

Ryuujin crossed the room and sat in a more comfortable chair before leaning back and regarding the Kai with a curious gaze. "What I have asked of you? I vaguely remember asking you to confide upon your chosen to assist you with this task. I would advise you not to accomplish this alone."

"I will do as I wish."

The ancient gaze fell upon him again and it was a long time before the dragon shrugged. "Very well. Do as you wish. I cannot take your free will from you. Remember well, Kazuki, the time limit imposed on you. If you do not complete this task you will return to Shin'en with relentless nightmares forevermore."

The Kai stood silent, a skeptical look in his eyes as he hesitated in replying. "And you will reward me?"

"Yes child," the dragon said softly, "I will reward you and anyone you choose."

After a moment Kazuki nodded and began to walk away. "You will do well to remember that dragon."

Once the Kai vanished Ryuujin sighed. Youngsters were irritating weren't they? He was glad Kazuki was not one of his brood. His dragons were troublesome enough. Silent footsteps came into his room and he glanced to the side to look at his visitor. His brother's eyes as deep a brown as the bowels of the earth stared at him, his dissatisfied look accompanied with a frown no less. It seemed he was less than pleased with the events taking place. If he was older and powerful he might've challenged him for the throne for this.

"Must you toy with lives Ryuujin?" his brother exclaimed with a huff, "Have you not done enough?"

After a moment a smirk rose on the elder dragon's face and he chuckled. "Perhaps I have Nox and I do dislike intrigue but I do believe, just this once, that I will entertain it."

**A/N:** Interesting? I hope so! Until the next update faithful readers.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I appreciate all the reviews I've recieved. Although this story does not get as many reviews as Dark Blessings did, it still warms my heart to see everyone reading what I update.

**Q&A**

**kibafang666** - Thank you for review and here is the next chapter for your reading pleasure. Oh and if I haven't thanked you since I can't remember, thanks for the deviantArt add as well.

**TheOBlindOWriter** - Without trying to give too much away to you (and others) Ryuujin didn't want much to do with the universe anymore after his last meddling eventually ended a race as mighty as the saiya-jins, but Kazuki intrigued him enough to bring the Kai out of Shin'en and tie up his loose ends. He's learned his lesson for sure, but like Nero he wants to make things right. As for Shin, he'll get what's coming to him soon enough (wink). As for the innocent Gohan...well we'll just have to see won't we?

**Mr Blue22 **- Thank you for the story fav and I have updated as soon as possible.

**Kakarot Son **- Yes I am trying to keep going strong! I also approve of your request and you might see it sooner than you think...

**Davidrrules3018 **- Gohan and Videl reuniting is a hot topic I'm sure. I'll be nice and let one thing slip since I've tortured everyone (and the characters) long enough. In three chapters or less Gohan and Videl will be reunited. At least that was my goal. No more than four, I promise. This starts the countdown as one.

**Note:** This is somewhat un-edited since my laptop doesn't have spell check and changed where I can't find the stupid button...but luckily I've never really depended on spell check. I'm not superwoman, but I've caught as many as I could so please forgive me for any errors.

**Next scheduled update:** TBD

* * *

**Dark Requiem**

**-Loyal Friends and Dysfunctional Families-**

Something felt...wrong. Dende couldn't understand the feeling, but it sent shivers up his spine. The others hadn't returned yet but so far five out of seven dragonballs were found, although Eighteens's team was having a hard time finding the fourth. He was currently at Capsule Corp. awaiting the dragon balls so that he could call forth Shenron while watching Bulma direct them. Something about the earthlings disregarding the massive dragon if it was in the vicinity of the "famous Bulma Briefs". Oh well, whatever works.

From across the room he could feel Shin's glare and fought the urge to scowl. He and the Kai didn't exactly get along. Ever since Gohan had been sent to Shin'en and the Black Tails were, as they liked to call it, temporarily disbanded, the Kai never trusted him or the dragon. Especially in the same room. Yet the Kami of Earth had be there here just for the fact that the dragon balls now had a safe word if you will. Something to keep people like Frieza and Cell from ever using for evil.

It wasn't fool-proof, but it was enough that the Kai would have to suffer his presence. Dende prayed faithfully to the powerful, cold-hearted dragons that the prick would finally get what was coming to him. Gohan may have turned out differently than he used to be, a product of his childhood no doubt, but he was the best friend Dende had ever had and Kami or not Dende never turned his back on his friend. Finally fed up the Namek turned and glared back at Shin who scowled before noticing someone else in the room.

Videl lounged in the corner of the room reading a novel as if she had no care in the world. Though her eyes never left the page he noticed Shin stiffen and the shiver he released as if something cold zipped up his spine. A moment after Dende flinched just as Videl raised her gaze towards Shin, feeling a portion of what Shin had just felt just by watching. He looked away and shuffled towards Bulma. Ever since Gohan left Videl had changed. For better or worst he wasn't sure, but he decided that dragons weren't cold-hearted at all.

That and killing intent was a bitch.

"How much longer Bulma?" Dende inquired, attempting to distance himself from the situation.

The scientist huffed in irritation and swiped a stray hair from her face. "The others are on their way back with the dragon balls, but I decided to call back Eighteen and Krillin from the hunt. I don't understand what happened. The fourth dragon ball was there and then it just...vanished. Like it got tired of waiting for them so it got up and left."

"That might be a problem." Shin frowned, walking towards them with a frustrated glance at Videl. Dende resisted the urge to snicker.

Bulma gave him a "no duh" look before whipping out her tools and murmuring to herself. "Maybe if I change the specifications of the dragon radar to find the frequencies of the dragon ball as a moving target and..."

As Bulma continued to murmur to herself and tinker with the radar Shin moved closer to her, "ooh-ing" and "ah-ing" her work while attempting to help her improve the signal. Dende rolled his eyes as the two worked and breathed noisily out of his nose in distaste before turning away from them. "Micro-manager...oof!"

Videl's cerulean eyes looked down at him and he stared up in horror and embarressment for bumping into her so suddenly. His mind worked furiously in excuses and apologies, but his mouth wouldn't cooperate. Internally he was freaking out while outside he just gaped at her. Videl finally let out a small chuckle and helped the him off the ground as if she was amused at his terrified look. It was then that his mouth finally kicked into gear with his brain.

"Goodness Videl I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Don't worry about it Dende. I know you didn't mean it." she replied and led him away from the two, though Dende could feel Shin's eyes glance untrustingly at them. "In fact I wanted to talk to you."

"Me?" he squeaked and then, turning a darker shade of green with a blush of red, cleared his throat. "I mean, what can I help you with Videl?"

She gave him an amused look before turning serious. "Dende I'm lacking in the trust department right now, but I believe I can trust you as both Gohan's friend and a former Black Tail. I need a favor."

Dende could have groveled at her feet in excitement like a servant to his queen. "Anything! Anything you need I am your faithful servant!"

Videl resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Anyway, I need you to gather up the Black Tails and have them spy on the Z Fighters."

Dende choked as he stared at her with shocked eyes. "S-Spy?"

"Yes. Spy." She glared at the Namek before glancing at Shin who averted his suspicious eyes to Bulma's genius. "I don't have time to sit here and play Ring Around the Rosie with Shin and the dragon balls. If I learned anything from helping the police there are villains out there Dende, but unlike 'Satan's finest' they're smart, they're patient, they're strong, and they have a plan. They wouldn't have hidden this long if they didn't."

"B-But what is spying going to do?" the Kami of Earth asked fearfully, his eyes widening. "You don't think the Z Fighters are in on it?"

Videl smiled wryly. "I wish they were. I'd love to have a go at all of them at once, but no this is something different. There's a reason they haven't found the fourth dragon ball and I'm going to find out why while you keep an eye on the Z Fighters. Especially Shin. I'd love to keep an eye on the little maggot myself but I'd never solve this mystery if I do. Besides, he wants nothing more than to keep an eye on me and I love when he squirms because he can't."

"I..." the Namek began, but shook his head and gave her a firm nod. "I'll do my best Videl."

The young woman gave him a hard look for a long time, her eyes softening for a moment before turning hard as ice. "You won't like what I do to you if you break my trust Dende. Don't fail me."

To her satisfaction his voice didn't waver. "I won't."

Goku's sudden shout of excitement startled him and he looked to see the Z Fighters floating down to the ground. It could have been only five seconds but when he looked back Videl was gone. He stared in wonder at where she stood just seconds ago before steeling himself for his job. Videl was counting on him and he couldn't fail her. Not like he had failed Gohan. Besides, despite what anyone said about her and his fear of her sudden rise in power she too was his friend and he wouldn't turn his back on her.

"Wooh we're finally back!" Goku shouted as he and the other Z Fighters touched ground. "We brought the sixth dragon ball! How everyone else's hunt go?"

Trunks posed proudly as Goten held up the first dragon ball. "We got ours!"

Vegeta grunted before tossing the third dragon ball at Goku and walking away. Goku yelped and juggled it for a moment before catching it firmly in his hands and pouting at the Prince of Saiya-jins. "Vegeta that was mean!"

"Here." Piccolo handed the seventh dragon ball to Bulma before finding a wall to lean against.

"Here we are! Sorry, we took so long." Yamcha exclaimed as he touched down with Puar and held up the second dragon ball. "We've got number two!"

"And this makes five." Tien annouced as he and Chowtzu walked up to the group.

Goku brightened. "So all we need now is-"

"We couldn't find it!" Krillin sighed as Eighteen stood next to him obviously frustrated but saying nothing. "We followed everything Bulma said and our watches beeped just like it was supposed to when we got close, but nothing. Eighteen and I searched for hours in a blizzard before Bulma called us back."

"Then we must be one step ahead of them." Shin announced. "Good work everyone. It's possible they have the fourth dragon ball if we can't find it, but we were able to foil their plans to collect the dragon balls. All we need to do is keep these dragon balls hidden. Bulma?"

The scientist nodded. "I should be able to duplicate the signal the fourth dragon ball is giving off at the moment. From what I could decipher, the dragon rader is able to pick up the signal of the fourth dragon ball but unable to track it. If I do the same to the ones we have we'll be able to hide it from whoever's trying to find them."

"Excellent!" the Kai nodded. He glanced over to where Dende and Videl had stood and fought the urge to scowl. Anger bubbled in his chest when he saw the Kami standing there looking innocent and very much alone. He knew Videl did this just to spite him and even though he knew it the act still made him irate. That woman was going to be the death of him. "Alright everyone let's get started so we can figure out phase two."

~DR~

Nox smiled courteously as he held the door open and allowed the giggling girls to pass him. He could hear them sigh in the reverence reserved for those with crushes. Once he the door closed and he was alone he scowled. Humans. Life was so short for them and they wasted their time thinking of the next big rush. Not that they didn't wish for eternal life. He had read the books and heard the conversations. Humans were absolutely fascinated with it. The dark beauty that it was to live forever and always.

That was what carried the legend of the dragon balls after all, thanks to that idiot Strath that just _had_ to live forever eons ago and spread the word. Last time he saw that moron he was gallivanting on Kyrika with the nymphs. Of course eternity wasn't for everyone. Strath handled it well, but no everyone could. Eternity was a sad long road with no end and it drove many mad or violent. It ended up being Strath's job to end them and he did so efficiently. There was a reason you couldn't wish for eternal life anymore.

"Ryu." he called as he entered the room, feeling his brother's presence in the empty room.

Ryuujin turned to acknowledge his brother before turning back to his work. Nox sighed as he closed the door and locked it behind him. His brother was always working. Always. He didn't always agree with his brother on what he did, 'fucking with people' as he had so eloquently put it one day, but he did care for him. He was his big brother after all. Nox strode closer and peered at the work for a long time, admiring the lines that his brother so gracefully produced before Ryuujin huffed in irritation.

"Can I help you Nox?"

"Yes, you can."

Silence stretched and Ryuujin raised his eyebrow. "Well?"

The dragon leaned against the desk and crossed his arms over his chest. "You could start with letting me in on your little plan."

The elder dragon chuckled and looked at him, amused. "I thought you hated intrigue?"

"With a passion." Nox deadpanned. "However, I know you do this out of the goodness of your heart and I'd hate for it to backfire on you...like last time."

Ryuujin flinched. "Do you have to remind me? I admit creating Ichor was a bad idea-"

"Really?"

"-and merging Ichor with the soul of an unborn child so he could be reborn and destroy the family that killed him out of spite was probably a _little_ harsh-"

"No!"

The elder dragon's brow twitched, valiantly attempting to ignore his brother's sarcasm. "-but I'm prepared to fix the mess I've created and the lives I've ruined in the process. Everyone deserves closure, them more so than any else."

Nox grasped his brother's shoulder and smiled at him. "That's what I'm here for. I'll make sure your plan goes along smoothly...and you don't screw up someone else's life in the process. Well, except for those who deserve it. I've got a few in mind actually..."

"Oh so do I!"

The two dragons rolled their eyes in unison and looked at the window where a lean, muscular man smiled widely at them, looking for all the world as if he was leaning against the window to look outside. Ryuujin was the first to react, chuckling and shaking his head. Nox scowled at the interruption, releasing his brother's shoulder to cross his arms over his chest again. The dragon looked at his younger brother with a raised brow at his moodiness before turning to the cheerful youth blowing a rasberry at his irritated second in command. Nox never did like showing affection in public.

"Strathmore I'm surprised to see you." the Dragon King greeted warmly, "Was Ellysia not enjoyable?"

Strath looked disgusted. "Seriously? I told you it's _Strathos!_ Look Roo, if you want to be all formal-like you can't sound like my father."

"My apologies!" Ryuujin chuckled good naturedly.

"Humans don't fly idiot so get inside before you cause something!" Nox snapped.

Amused, Strath grabbed the rail and vaulted into the room. Performing a perfectly executed dive roll he came to his feet and bowed mockingly at them. "Of course your highness!"

The younger dragon glared. "I hate you."

Strath gasped and placed a hand over his heart. "Oh Prince Nox I'm honored! I can finally die in peace!"

"We would be so lucky..." he muttered darkly in response.

"Enough, enough!" the elder dragon commanded, though a smile was still on his face. "What do we owe the pleasure Strathos?"

"Well," Strath began, eyes twinkling in excitement, "Ellysia was interesting, but I heard trouble in the wind and came here. I haven't had a good fight in two thousand years!"

"You probably just smelled a Kai's stench." Nox voiced nonchalantly.

Ryuujin glared at his brother. "Must you stir the pot?"

"I hate Kais.." Strath whispered icily as his eyes dimmed, turned dark, and then glowed slightly. His power was barely contained, though it could not be picked up by anyone but them, as he bore a dangerous tight-lipped expression. His eyes were unfocused and in another time before those icy shards of a brewing winter storm flicked towards the dragon brothers. "What can I do?"

The King of Dragons turned one more irritated glare at his younger brother then releasing a long-suffering sigh, raising his eyes to the ceiling to wish for strength, before beckoning them closer. "Here is my plan. We will start with the boy..."

~DR~

Cell yawned, stretching in his recliner as his show cut to a commercial, and scratched his stomach sleepily. It was nice not having to work, though that was partly due to the fact that some humans remembered what he looked like. That had sent Frieza into hysterics until Videl convinced her father to hire him as part of Hercule's 'The Defeat of Cell - Reenactment Tour.' Cell smirked as he remembered that day. _Convinced_ probably wasn't the right word to use. _Threatened_ was more like it. That idiot had absolutely no backbone.

It was nice living off the money Hercule earned for 'defeating' him. The worthless human was actually good for something and he paid very well. Of course that didn't stop Frieza from hounding him for _something_ or other. If it wasn't about their kids it was the house or how lazy he was. Cell rolled his eyes and checked the time. The kids were at school raising hell while Frieza was hanging out with his...er her girlfriends. He had to stop thinking of her as 'male'. Besides, ever since Frieza got that surgery she looked halfway decent.

Blinking, one of the greatest villains Earth has had shook his head roughly and sighed. Normal life was domesticating him. Hercule probably could defeat him for real now...well okay maybe not, but it felt as if he was getting weaker. Maybe he would take up Vegeta on that whole training thing again even though Frieza would probably throw a fit. The last time he trained with Vegeta he came home and got blood on the carpet. He slept in the doghouse-literally-until she forgave him.

Their dog Foofy-Cell wanted to name it Bonecrusher but Frieza quickly vetoed it-looked up at him and wagged his tail happily. Cell couldn't help but glare at the dog. Did he mention that while he slept in the doghouse the dog slept in his bed? He really did hate the damn thing. Well, except for when Hercule came over. Foofy was no lap dog and for some odd reason he absolutely hated Hercule with the utmost passion. With Goku it was worse. How could he truly hate the dog when he made Hercule scream like a girl?

"You're still Bonecrusher to me." he voiced and patted the large dog on the head who wagged his tail faster before growing stiff and staring at the door.

Cell grew nervous as he glanced at the door. He didn't need to reach out and sense who was at the door to let him know why Bonecrusher grew stiff. The mastiff only did that when _she_ was at the door. Before he could even consider opening the door it opened of its own accord, almost slamming into the wall as Frieza waltzed inside in all her glory with a female shriek of glee. Though he was horrified at how she was acting he was impressed with the humans on Earth. They really did an amazing job.

"Oh Videl it's been _forever_ since you've stopped by! Please come in and make yourself at home. Do you want anything to drink?" Frieza squealed, her heroine-worshipping side taking over as she gushed over the amused young woman who followed her. Once Frieza's eyes noticed Cell standing in the living room with Foofy she scowled darkly. "Cellulous Greene! Why the hell didn't you let Videl inside and out of the elements?"

Cell flushed angrily at what he deemed his earthling name and glared. "Now what just a minute woman-"

"He's quite worthless really Videl and I apologize whole-heartedly for him. He's male." Frieza continued with a sigh as if burdened, efficiently cutting him off as she made sure Videl was comfortable at the couch. "Are you thirsty?"

Videl looked like she was moments into bursting with laughter, but reigned herself in for the sake of Cell's dignity and pride. "I'd appreciate some water if you have some."

"Of course!" Frieza brightened and smiled widely before she turned a murderous glare towards her husband and hissed vehemently at him. "Behave!"

Cell stared at her flabbergasted as she practically skipped to the kitchen before turning to Videl and giving her a look as if to say it was her fault. Videl just smirked at him and shrugged. If Videl caused him to sleep in the doghouse again he was going to kill her...well try at least. "Besides tearing away what I have left of my pride and dignity, what do you want?"

"Cell!" Frieza admonished as she entered, glaring at her husband again as she handed Videl a glass of water. Cell just flushed in both anger and embarrassment at what he had become. Whipped.

Videl chuckled inwardly at their antics as she sipped her glass of water, watching their argument. They never ceased to amuse her. Besides being alone in her apartment this was the only place she could be herself. Cell and Frieza were never affected by her mood swings or sudden increase in power. They accepted her. Frieza, with her heroine-worshipping phase, and Cell with his frustration towards her for making him seem like the bad guy in front of his wife. They were practically the only friends she had that knew everything, past and present, about her and for that she was grateful.

That and they made for great entertainment.

"If you would just put the toilet seat down we wouldn't be having this argument." Frieza finished stubbernly.

Cell gaped at her. "What the hell does putting the toilet seat down have to do with anything?"

"You're hopeless!" Frieza threw her hands up in the air and looked at Videl. "Do you see what I have to deal with? Do yourself a favor Viddie, don't get married!"

"Now wait just a minute woman-"

"Cellulous Greene you call me woman one more time and it's to the doghouse for a week!" Frieza shrieked in indignation.

Videl snorted into her water trying to contain her laughter and coughed out a quick, "Whipped."

Cell didn't speak though his face was a bundle of fury as he knew Frieza was watching his every move. He would have traded in his soul to give Videl the biggest middle finger he could give, but that would mean he would have to sleep in the doghouse again and he was _not_ going to repeat that. His children had enough blackmail as it was the last time and he barely made it to the auction to stop them from selling it to the only other hellions he knew, Trunks and Goten. Kami knows what would have happened to his pictures in their evil saiya-jin hands. Probably all over some social networking site. Vegeta would never let him leave it down.

Speaking of the little devils, the Cell Juniors burst into the house from school screaming and laughing as they rushed upstairs. Their intervention probably saved his life since he was about to sneeze. Frieza gave them a murderous look and they stopped in place, frozen in absolute fear. The brats never listened to him when he was home, learning from their 'cousins' to just prank him to death, but when their mother was home it would take an act of Gohan to have them misbehave. Cell couldn't help the grin that rose on his face as Frieza stomped over to the quivering Juniors and took the time to give Videl the finger while he could.

"Jaun, Tooie, Ri, Thor, Fivel, Hex, Severen!"

The brats lined up like the good little troops they were with fear clear in their eyes. As much as Cell hated how they listened, displaying to the entire world that he washed and ironed the pants so that Frieza could wear them, watching the hellions quiver never got old. Frieza strode over with the air of a drill sergeant as she glared down at them one by one before barking out, "Report cards!"

Utter horror crossed their faces and Cell released a wide grin. He loved report card time. Foofy, seeing his master happy, wagged his tail happily though he kept an eye on Videl. The Juniors handed their report cards over reluctantly as they awaited their mother's reaction. Videl watched on with keen interest. Cell had told her of the fabled 'report card time'. Apparently when Fivel had recieved a D- in English and had to have a Parent-Teacher Conference they had to move to another town because Frieza had rampaged down to the school and scared the teacher to death. Literally. They had to wish the poor woman back.

Fivel's rear had never been the same.

Frieza's eyes shadowed as she flipped to a report card and stopped. The Juniors broke out into a sweat and both Videl and Cell leaned towards them in anticipation. "Cellulous Torment Greene Junior!"

Cellulous, better known as 'Tooie' since he carried his father's name, suddenly turned a pale shade of green. Videl didn't know such a color existed. "Y-Ye-Yes mo-mother..."

"Why is there a C+ on your report card?"

"Oooooooh!" the Juniors chimed together as they looked towards their brother, relieved it wasn't one of them.

Tooie looked as if he wanted to fall into a pit and die as he tried to stammer a pitiful excuse before growing silent. Finally, under the pressure of the eyes digging into him from all sides, he finally broke and launched himself at his mother's feet. His brothers looked at him with wide eyes as if he had offered himself as a pagan sacrifice and stepped back. "I'm sorry mom I'll never do it again! I'm trying hard I promise! I'll raise the grade, I'll raise it!"

Frieza's eyes were still shadowed. "Are you trying your best?"

Tooie was in tears. "Yes! Of course mother! Just for you!"

Frieza suddenly gave a thousand watt smile and bent to pat her son on the head. "That's all I ask for. Now go upstairs with your brothers. _Quietly_. We have company."

Cell stared in disbelief as Tooie smirked at his father, blowing a rasberry before fixing his face and nodding like a good little boy at his mother. Cell's disbelief reflected on the other Juniors, much to Videl's amusment. Fivel was the only Junior that watched on nervously. Tooie continued his promises as he dusted himself off, grinning at his father one more time before retrieving his report card. The other Juniors hesitated at first then followed suit then walked towards the stairs. Tooie, at the head of the group strutting like an arrogant rooster, froze with his foot inches from the first step as his mother called out to him.

"Cellulous?"

"Y-Yes mother..."

"Once our guest leaves I expect you in the living room immediately."

Videl wasn't sure whether to clap or pay for the feat that Tooie accomplished. He turned that rare shade of pale green before loosing color entirely. Cell was silently cheering the entire time, doing an odd and very silent spaz dance behind his wife's back. Frieza was still smiling that odd thousand watt smile of hers as she turned back to Videl and Cell, the latter who stopped dancing immediately in order to not get caught. The Juniors weren't so forgiving or silent as their elder counterparts.

"Dead clone walking!" Thor crowed and the others laughed, rushing past their brother in an effort to get away from their psychotic mother. They weren't entirely unaffected however as their mother reinstated the fear of Kami in them and they itched to do their homework. All of it. For the next year. They contemplated calling their teachers to see if that was legal.

Only Fivel stayed behind to lead Tooie upstairs, one painstaking step at a time, while whispering sympathetic words of encouragement. "Don't worry Tooie it's not that bad. I got a D- and it lasted for three and a half hours. You got a C+ so it should only last for two..."

"So!" Frieza clapped her hands and Foofy barked in response to her sickenly sweet tone. "What do we owe the pleasure Videl?"

"Well," she began slowly, glancing at Cell, "I was going to ask Cell help me with a project. I'm sure you felt that quick burst of power before it disappeared."

Frieza gasped dramatically, covering her hand with her mouth which caused Cell to roll his eyes. "You mean that dangerous power level? I was with the girls when I felt it and it sent a shiver down my spine! I recognized it as...oh what's that cute little pink boy's name..."

"Kid Buu." Cell supplied, trying to comprehend how Frieza could say 'cute', 'boy' and 'Kid Buu' in the same sentence. That was like pairing 'cuddly' and 'Child of Blood' together.

"Thank you dear." she replied, smiling brilliantly at him, before putting on a worried look. "I recognized it as that poor tormented child, Kid Buu."

Videl stared at her in shock before giving him an incredulous look, her raised eyebrows obviously saying, _Is she for real?_

Cell shrugged. _That's Frieza._

The young woman rolled her eyes. _Gee, thanks. _"I was going to enlist Cell's help to try and find him if he's not busy. I'm hoping he could provide some insight as to what was going on and Cell would be perfect to accompany me."

The alien scoffed. "Hell-"

"No he's more than happy to help!" Frieza giggled.

He gaped. "Wait a minute-"

Videl laughed, her facial expression clear. _Whipped._ "I appreciate the help _Cellulous_."

Cell colored and sputtered. "Now look here-"

"It's no problem." Frieza replied.

"I can speak for myself!" he yelled.

His wife dutifully ignored him. "When do you need his assistance?"

"Now if you don't mind."

"He's ready to go! Honey, be a good boy and follow Videl." she shooed him towards the door.

He gave a long-suffering sigh and pouted all the way outside. "Yes dear..."

Cell and Videl didn't speak as they took to the air, Frieza waving goodbye dramatically with a handkerchief. He had the distinct feeling he had just been sent off to war to be the sacrificial lamb...with his wife's blessing. He continued to shoot glares at the bane of his existence. Yes it was thanks to her that he had a job and yes she was able to keep Frieza's wrath towards him at bay to keep him alive, but did she have to effectively buy him the iron and ironing board so he could prepare the relationship pants for his wife?

She shot him a smirk at his recent glare. "Thanks for volunteering Cell."

"No problem Videl." he gritted out, "I am only happy to serve."

* * *

**A/N:** Interesting? I hope so! After the request I tried to just write about the Cell household and let it flow..and that was the end result. I hope you found it just as humorous as I did as it pretty much guarantees more appearances from their amusing family and still keeps the story flowing smoothly! Oh and as a quick note so as not to lead to wierd thought processes, Frieza is in his final form. I can't see Frieza looking girly with horns so I mostly picture him in his final form with a wig. Somehow my mind makes it work...but we all know how odd my mind is by now. Until the next update faithful readers.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I appreciate all the reviews I've received and it warms my heart to see everyone still reading what I update, no matter the length of time. Thank you faithful readers! As I continue on the path of writing a novel I hope you can one day read and enjoy that too.

**Q&A**

**CrimsontheBloodyDemonKing** – Some pranks from the Juniors and Demon Duo (Goten and Trunks) on Cell, Vegeta, and possibly Piccolo? This can be arranged…

**Sid89** – First of all thank you for your review. I try to keep away from Videl beating Gohan over the head (no offense to to other writers as I do enjoy those from time to time) and do something a little different. I apologize for some of the confusion as I had written Dark Blessings a long time ago and kind of went back and forth on what I wanted to do. Fortunately, I was able to drop it for a moment and then get it back together to reform the plot. That plot sort of set this one and I'm going to try and answer the confusion questions I left behind in Dark Blessings, especially with the characters, while ending this story once and for all. I'm glad that this made it to your favorites list and I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

**All **– Two more chapters until Videl and Gohan reunite. Thank you for your continued reading, favorites, and reviews.

**Note:** This story is much darker than the original and probably a little less random. You'll see many familiar characters from Blessings but with enough new faces and places to keep the ball rolling. Enjoy.

**Next scheduled update:** TBD

**Dark Requiem**

**-Dragons and Dreamscapes-**

"I now order the first meeting of the Black Tails to being." Dende announced as he looked at the small select group that joined him. A hand raised near the back and the Kami of Earth sighed. "Yes Goten."

"Umm...this isn't really our first meeting is it?" the Goku-replica asked innocently.

Dende resisted the urge to rub his temples. "No Goten this isn't our first meeting. I only say that because we had momentarily disbanded and started up again, thus our first meeting. Think of it as version 2.0."

Goten blinked owlishly in confusion. "Why are we version 2.0?"

"Geez Goten you're so behind!" Trunks slapped a hand to his face in embarrassment.

"Look brat, have the other brat explain it to you later!" Vegeta growled from the corner and glared at Dende. "Get on with it green bean! I have more things to do than listen to you whine!"

"I am not-" The Namek stopped abruptly as he realized he _was_ whining and tried to ignore the smirking saiya-jin. "Look, Videl needs our help to find the villains on Earth. Currently she has Cell looking for them."

Vegeta scoffed. "Which means she'll never find them."

"Well I won't find them if I'm here!"

Everyone looked to the back of the group where a disgruntled Cell scowled. Eyebrows raised and they all turned back to stare at Dende who chuckled, rubbing the nape of his neck. "Well I needed everyone here."

_"Surrounded by idiots..."_

Dende searched everyone's faces but no one seemed to fess up so he continued. "We'll split up the Earth into quadrants. Of course we have to hide this from Shin, but that shouldn't be too hard since he's busy with the preparations to hide the dragon balls."

Trunks and Goten giggled and shoved each other for interrupting Dende. "He said balls!"

_"Idiots..."_

The Kami of Earth looked around again before rubbing his temples. Asking the dragons for strength, he summoned a map of the Earth with his ki and pointed out the sections. "Goten and Trunks you'll take the North quadrant."

Trunks groaned while Goten bounced in excitement. "Awesome Trunks we can make a snowman!"

"Videl told me she's taking the Eastern quadrant so Cell and Vegeta will take the West."

"I'm not going with him!" Cell and Vegeta yelled together as they pointed to one another.

Dende dutifully ignored them. "Korin and Yajirobi will take the Southern quadrant while Piccolo stays with me to keep an eye on Shin's activities."

Cell and Vegeta silenced immediately, an unspoken truce between them as they crossed their arms in acceptance. Korin gave the Namek a devastated look while Piccolo looked relieved. No one wanted to go with Yajirobi. The human placed his hand on the cat's shoulder with a wide grin then quickly removed it when Korin gave him a look that literally said 'touch me and die'.

"Any questions?" Dende asked. Hands raised and he scoffed. "That was a rhetorical question. If you find anything report to either Piccolo or myself. We'll report to Videl and call everyone back with whatever she plans next. This Black Tails meeting is adjourned!"

**~DR~**

Bardock pressed his fingertips against the glass of the regeneration tank. The blue liquid cooled the pads of his fingers and he sighed as he allowed his palm to join in. His watched his bloodline breathe slowly, bubbles floating to the top of the enclosed tank before bursting silently. He saw the muscles on the tank's occupant's face twitch and wondered what he was dreaming about...or what nightmares Shin'en had left in his fragmented mind. He could only hope there was time to salvage it before their time was up.

"Well?"

Bardock swallowed the growl rising in his throat as he glanced at the dark Kai beside him. "Well what?"

Kazuki smirked, amused at the bite in the response, before gesturing to the tank. "How is his recovery? I assume everything is going well?"

"Of course!" Bibidi bragged, his chest puffed out even as he checked the monitors. "He is under my care after all. His energy is recovering quicker than we had hoped."

"Excellent!" the Kai exclaimed as he clapped his hands together. "When will he awaken?"

"Err..." the magician stammered, his ego beginning to leave him. "He...he won't. Not anytime soon."

The happy expression faded quickly from Kazuki's face as his eyes narrowed at the flea. "Excuse me?"

Bardock decided to step in as Bibidi quailed under the dark Kai's demanding glare lest he and Buu had to find another way to power the regeneration tank. "He won't awaken on his own. His mind was broken even before he arrived in Shin'en and if we awaken him immediately his mind will shatter completely under the firm grip Shin'en still holds. We must ease him into reality if we want him to return to us sane."

"I do not care about his sanity." Kazuki replied nonchalantly as he motioned to the tank. "I care about his power. As soon as his power returns we will awaken him. Sane or otherwise he will obey my orders. Of that there is no question."

Bardock growled and faced the Kai. "If you do that he will die!"

The saiya-jin gasped as his back slammed into the cave wall, the air rushing out of his lungs. Kazuki's burning eyes stared closely into his own, fangs bared. At this point everyone had turned to watch the power play. Even Buu had lowered his pink eyes to observe the conflict below him. Besides the low hum of the regeneration tank the cave was silent. The dark Kai gripped Bardock's neck tightly, angry eyes watching the saiya-jin's mouth jerk reflexively as he tried to suck in air.

"You will do well to remember your place Bardock!" Kazuki hissed, "Lest I decide to remind you!"

"That is enough." Nero spoke quietly, his hand gripping Kazuki's wrist tightly. "Release him."

Kazuki winced and opened his hand. Bardock slumped to the ground immediately, coughing uncontrollably as he gulped air into his lungs. The dark Kai was uneasy as he did not notice Nero move and reminded himself to be wary of this saiya-jin. "Must I teach you your place as well?"

Nero smirked slowly before releasing Kazuki's wrist. "I know my place. Do you?"

Kazuki narrowed his eyes at the saiya-jin and stared in silence before stalking away. "You have two weeks magician. If you cannot wake the boy I will do so myself!"

"Two weeks?" Bibidi squeaked and frantically began to make calculations.

"Two weeks?" Bardock growled almost pitifully as his throat was sore. To his chagrin and relief Kazuki ignored him this time. He wasn't sure Nero would intervene if the dark Kai made a second attempt at punishing him.

"Two weeks." The dark Kai growled dangerously before stalking out of the cave quaking in his fit of rage at being questioned by incompetent villains.

Nero glanced down at Bardock as he attempted to steady his breathing. "You would do well to pick your battles wisely young one for I will not always be there to mediate them."

Bardock laughed dryly under the saya-jin's cold stare. "I'll try and remember that."

**~DR~**

"_Find the Abyer first and then follow her." Ryuujin stated firmly.__"__Make sure no harm comes to her. Videl's overall safety is paramount. If I'm correct she will be the key to ending my mistake."_

"Find the Abyer." Strath lounged on top of a building while looking straight down, watching Videl walk with her friends. "Check."

He smiled as he watched her laugh at something a blonde girl had said while the blonde boy looked devastated. It had been a very long time since he had seen a chosen Abyer. Contrary to popular belief, Abyers did not pass their powers on all willy-nilly. Those special, practically living powers chose someone at random, more than likely a female, and then she became an Abyer. Sometimes there were five or more Abyers and other times there was only one. Their powers were odd like that. It was what made the Abyer line very powerful and very, very rare.

The reason he knew was because a very, very, _very_ long time ago he had been an Abyer bodyguard per se. Eons ago his powerful race was dying, but when they were saved by an Abyer from their long-time rivals the Kai, they vowed to protect the 'priestess' until they died. If she, dragons forbid, died before they did, they waited and found another Abyer to protect. In the end, because his race was so long-lived, they began learning the secrets the priestess' learned in order to pass it on, teaching both their people and the new Abyers. Of course that was until _he_ showed up.

Dragons he was old.

"Follow the Abyer. Check."

Strath shook himself of his anger and sadness, standing to follow the group from the buildings. He walked casually, amused as he noticed Videl discreetly begin to look around. So the Abyer knew she was being watched, did she? It was rare for anyone to pick him up. On his best day, with hundreds of years of experience at his disposal of course, he could occasionally sneak up on Roo and Nox, though he suspected they let him. To anyone else he was practically nonexistent. For her to pick him up in the area, no matter if she saw him or not, meant she was a very special person indeed.

"Perhaps introductions are in order?" he murmured and contemplated Videl as she looked up for a moment before the blonde girl, Erasa he heard her called, brought her back into the conversation.

Strath stopped when the group did, crouching carelessly at the edge of the tall building to look down fearlessly. He leaned forward in interest as a handsome male jogged over to their group from across the street to engage them in conversation. Erasa looked positively star struck while Sharpner was trying to hide his obvious scowl. Videl gave a polite yet annoyed smile as the male continued to speak to them. It was obvious that the man was absolutely jealous at the rival to his girlfriend's affections, whether this handsome male knew it or not.

A smirk arose on the mysterious male's face at a comment from Videl and he threw his head back slightly to laugh, his ridiculously perfect hair falling from his face like some character in a romance novel. Erasa looked as if she would faint at the sight. Her boyfriend, Sharpner, rolled his eyes at her dramatics. Videl, however, gave a small sigh that was not missed by his exceptional hearing as if she couldn't understand why this handsome male was sniffing after her scent like a tomcat searching for a female in heat. As if she didn't know how beautiful and sought after she was.

Now dangling his legs from the building Strath gave in to laughter as she shot the male down politely, almost rolling off of the edge. There was teasing to be had at someone else's expense later. The laughter ended in a satisfied sigh as he watched the group below, catching the tail end of their conversation with a wide grin. "Wide eh?"

"Shit! I forgot I was supposed to meet my dad ten minutes ago!" Videl said clearly, her lie believable to her friends. "Rain check Wide?"

Strath looked at the smirking male. "Of course." Wide assured, his charm in full force. "I will be waiting for it."

Strath rolled his eyes and looked at Videl again. "Erasa? Sharpner?"

"Of course!" Erasa bubbled, latching onto Sharpner. "We're supposed to do a study group anyway, right Sharpie?"

"Yep." Sharpner responded, his grin returning in full force now that his girlfriend was paying attention to him.

Strath watched as they said their good byes and began their separate ways. He watched Wide cross the street again and smirked when he seemed to disappear into the downtown crowd. Sharpner was happily dragged off by Erasa, a stupid grin on his face. He noticed Videl walk in the opposite direction before disappearing into the crowd near an alley. Even though he couldn't see her he stayed put and leaned back on his hands. Choosing to swing his legs lazily and close his eyes he enjoyed the sunny day, the sounds below a nice white noise.

His patience was rewarded.

"I know you're here. You've been watching me for a while. Show yourself!"

"_And if I was to reveal myself to her?" Strath queried._

He leaned his head back and cracked open an eye. She wasn't too far from him in a stance that spoke of aggression. It held little flaws, but those flaws were still exploitable. Videl searched the top of the building, looking every which way with a frown etched on her lovely face. A playful grin surfaced on his face as she practically stared right at him but didn't see him. If he laughed right now would she hear him? It was an interesting thought seeing as she almost pin-pointed his exact location. He was starting to like this girl.

Thoroughly amused at the wonders he was finding on Earth he relaxed the power that was shielding him from her sight. When she scanned the building again the shock on her face as he seemingly appeared from thin air made him burst into laughter once again. He was starting to like Earth too. She stared at him, both curious and cautious, as he swung his legs back onto the building and stood up. He could feel her observing him for memory and cataloging the fact that she could not feel his immense power but knew it was there. Somewhere.

Once he righted himself he smiled and waved. "Hi!"

Videl blinked at him, not expecting his cheerful attitude. She was expecting more of a fight. "Uh…hi?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you in person Videl! I have heard oh so much about you!" He wagged his eyebrows. "An Abyer in this day and age is a very rare find indeed, especially one with so much power and very little training!"

She raised an eyebrow at his antics, not sure what to make of it. He was powerful, that much she was sure of though she couldn't feel his power. Anyone who could hide in plain sight without notice had to be powerful. Even more powerful than her. If she could just figure out how to trace him she would keep an eye on him. However, Videl was positive he wasn't a threat. How she knew that she wasn't sure, but she just knew he wasn't. It was just something about him that told her and nowadays she always trusted her gut feeling.

"I'm sure that you're not any of those villains hiding on Earth." Videl began slowly, observing him again. "I don't believe you stole the Z sword either. However I'm at a disadvantage. You seem to know a lot about me but I know very little about you."

"Ah yes my apologies! Allow me to introduce myself!" Strath cleared his throat and bowed dramatically. "Lord Strathmore Juliano V'zar Leone Ricarios at your service!"

Videl stared. _"What?"_

"My friends call me Strathos or Strath. I prefer one of those names, but you may call me whatever one of my many names you wish." Strath grimaced. "Except Strathmore! _Anything_ but _Strathmore_! No matter how many years pass, no matter whether the creature that says it is male or female, it _always_ reminds me of my father!" Almost instantly his grin returned. "May that crusty ol' battle-hungry bastard rest in a dragon blessed peace!"

Videl sighed, trying to wrap her mind around this weird entity before her. "Look….Strath…what are you doing here?"

_When Ryuujin didn't answer Strath continued to press him. "If I gain her trust?"_

"Isn't it obvious?" At her raised eyebrow he decided to elaborate. "I'm here to help you. Mostly protect you, but helping you too."

She gave the powerful being an incredulous look. "Help me? Protect me?" Videl narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why? At what price?"

"_If you choose to Strath," Ryuujin finally said, "Then revea__l yourself."_

Strath hummed. "Well the 'why' is because my superiors enlisted my aid. The price?" A sly, dangerous glint came into his eyes and Videl felt a shiver go down her spine.

She'd seen that look before. Many times. Years ago it was a familiar friend when she looked in the mirror after a satisfying dream. Videl knew what it entailed. It was the spark of a glorious battle, the cries rushing forth from warriors on both sides as the excitement of war filled them to the brink and the drums sounded behind them. It was a prelude to a slow and torturous death, a silent killer whose blade only bore a thirst for a satisfying revenge. The one expression Videl knew for a fact would grace her face when she exacted justice 5 years too late.

Now that expression was on his.

"_But," Nox added as he gave Strath a stern look. "Let her see you for who you are."_

"Revenge." He expelled the word with a wistful sigh at the end, a long-time killer in search of blood and truth.

"Revenge…" Videl mimicked quietly, rolling and tasting the familiar word on her tongue before releasing it with an underlying need.

_Ryuujin nodded in acceptance. "Then, if you manage to gain her trust…"_

Strath gave her a serious look that spoke of age, confidence and power. "Do you trust me?"

It was a silent stare-off. Neither of them said anything. Then, Videl gave her answer. The finality that clung to the word frightened her. "Yes."

"_Then there's only one thing left to do." Nox sighed, looking at his brother._

_Ryuujin's gaze was more serious than both Strath and Nox had seen it in a very long time. "Train her."_

Strath's trademark grin rose onto his face. "Good."

**~DR~**

_It had been a long time since _They_ had returned to torment him. He had been waiting for their arrival, unable to relax his guard in the event they attempted to sneak up on him like the last time. Though their power was weaker than the timeless suffering he had endured _They _still had a hold onto him. He knew he was powerful. He was stronger than _They_ could ever hope to be. Yet, in this twisted place__,_They _were the ones who held the power. _They_ held him prisoner. In the cruel world he lived in _They_ were king._

_He had never seen their faces. Had never seen what _They_ tormented him with. But he knew their voices, the staccato of laughter that accompanied their sick pleasures and taunts. Every slice, every stab, every shock, and every tear made the laughter bubble up from within their throats. He had learned that whether he succumbed to his silent screams or not did not matter__.__ What he knew was his pride kept him silent, but sometimes his silence was worse than when he allowed himself to scream._

_The years and years he suffered had driven him mad. _They_ had driven him mad. He knew that before _They_ arrived he had a life. He had a place to call home. He knew at one point he had called himself king. He used to see the faces that he deemed friend and those he deemed foe. That sometimes the beast would share with him his thoughts, his feelings, his past and his enemies__.__ He knew that once he had a name. Those days were gone. Now he knew only the laughter _They _brought him and the agonizing, never ending pain._

_Nowadays he only knew rage and pain. Only knew Revenge._

"_You seek revenge?"_

_The voice was soft yet powerful. It echoed within him and shielded him with blessed silence, thrusting away the low laughter of their approaching laughter. He kept silent at first, untrusting of this new voice in the prison he lived. He wanted the gentle voice that relaxed him and the beast, soothing the aches that wore him down. This new voice was not entirely unwelcome, but it did not give him blessed silence either. He could hear _Them_. _They_ were outside, banging on the shield that kept him away from _Them_ in anger._

"_Do you not wish to speak to me?"_

_There was a smile in the voice now, as if finding his silence amusing. He frowned, not liking the voice's expression. Who was this powerful being that dared to laugh at his distrust? He sought advice from the beast who purred in acceptance. So the beast trusted the voice? He was still skeptical but took the beast's advice. He had formed kinship with the beast that bore the punishment _They _gave same as him. They felt the pain as one, neither of them spared from the lasting torture, and vowed revenge against _They _who imprisoned and tortured them._

_He did not trust himself to answer the voice, as he was never allowed to answer the other voice that came to soothe him, and was surprised that he was allowed to speak. "I will speak."_

_The voice seemed to smile again. "Do you seek revenge?"_

"_Yes."_

_The voice was silent once more and he thought the voice had left until it spoke again. "Why?"_

_He growled. Why? The voice dared to ask why? Did the voice not hear _Them_ outside the very walls it had created? Did the voice not see him battered and bruised and mad from the torture _They_ gave him daily? Did the voice not know that the only emotions he knew were anger and pain? Could the voice not see the aches that he felt? The scars that _They_ left behind? Though he could not see any of the voices that came to visit he could feel his body, could feel the beast's body. They had suffered endlessly for a long, long time._

_He did not reply and the voice spoke again. "Do you wish for freedom?"_

_He scoffed. He had once, but it was never granted. "Wishes are foolish."_

_The voice sounded surprised. "You do not believe in your freedom? Do you not want to escape?"_

_He did not answer. His answer was the same. It was foolish to think of such things. After a long silence the voice spoke again, yet this time it was curious. "And if I grant it?"_

"_Impossible." He replied in disbelief._

"_If I did?" the voice pressed, "What would you do?"_

_Hope. It fluttered in his chest and he could not bring himself to crush it. "Kill."_

_The voice was silent. He waited impatiently for a response, waited impatiently for his freedom. To be released from these chains was an impossible dream he forced himself to throw away. Now it dangled before him on a string and this voice, this powerful being, said that it could grant it. Could grant his freedom. Would the voice do this? Would the voice release him from this torment and allow him to be free? Allow him to find and exact revenge on _Them_ who had hounded him all this time? Give _Them_ the pain he had felt tenfold? How he hungered for it._

_Suddenly the shield was gone and the laughter returned. He screamed his rage, though it was silent. Roared at the voice's betrayal as the laughter came closer and closer, taunting him with the freedom he thought he would have. Could feel their sharp weapons trailing his skin, cutting it as _They_ called him unworthy of his wishes and dreams, unworthy of his hopes and desires. Then power, like nothing he had felt before, crashed over him. _They_ screamed in pain and agony, howling in fear as the power flung them far away._

_He felt the shattering of chains like rain and the world crashing around him like thunder. Fear filled him too as the power enveloped him and he prepared for the worst as a strange hand that felt like claws touched his head, causing him to flinch. "If I allow this what will you do?"_

_He recognized the voice and hope returned again, though a part of him still stung at the voice's earlier betrayal. "Kill."_

_The voice sighed and the claws gently slipped away. "So be it."_

_For the first time in a long time he smiled._

**A/N:** I knew it was long and overdue, but hopefully it is well received. I know Strath's part was a little long, but it was needed, especially the part that came after it. However, you can expect some interesting developments in the next chapter. I'll try not to put too much of a gap between them this time. Until then, I hope you had a Merry Christmas and to all a very Happy New Year!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Once again I appreciate all the reviews I've received and it warms my heart to see everyone still reading what I update, no matter the length of time. I will make no excuses as far as the length of time I have been on hiatus, but I do see you readers; the reviews and private messages I receive urged me to continue and I will. My goal is to finish this story and The Dragon's Knight before my birthday in October. Shall we see if I make my goal? Now, without further ado, I give you the return of our very own Mad Lion, Gohan Son.

**Q&A**

**All **– I haven't gotten a chance to look at any questions, but there is **ONE** more chapter until Videl and Gohan reunite. Thank you for your continued reading, follows, favorites, reviews and private messages that keep me going. I may put the words on paper (or Word as it is) to make the story, but you guys keep the story alive.

P.S. You guys are totally stroking my ego with all the "favorite author" mail I keep getting; and I have to admit, it's pretty cool. (^_^) I may not know all of you on a personal level, but know that you guys are the best virtual friends I've had. Yes, even you flamers!

**Note:** This story is much darker than the original and probably a little less random. You'll see many familiar characters from Blessings but with enough new faces and places to keep the ball rolling. Enjoy.

**Next scheduled update:** 1 July, TDK

**Dark Requiem**

**-****Shattered Arrivals****-**

Shin's heart beat was loud in his ears as it seemed to beat slowly, his body vibrating in both shock and fear. Power, pure and undiluted, literally crashed into Earth like a Spirit Bomb and the shockwave shook the world with enough force to cause world-wide natural disasters. Even now, outside of Capsule Corp., emergency response vehicles took to the streets to treat the screaming masses. The more powerful Z Fighters were wary once it passed and the less powerful Z Fighters were quivering.

Krillin shuddered again. "What was _that_?"

Goku frowned and furrowed his brows as he tried to search for the source of the power. "Whatever it is its powerful."

"The bad guy maybe?" Trunks piped up and Goten nodded in agreement.

Shin hid a shudder as another vibration hit him and cleared his throat to address the Z Fighters. "It seems the villains are showing their hand. Maybe now we'll be able to find them." He glanced at the blue-haired scientist. "The dragon balls are secure?"

Bulma checked her equipment and breathed a sigh of relief when the results came back positive. "They're fine. The radio waves are doing what they're supposed to do."

The Kai gave a curt nod and scanned the Z Fighters. "Was anyone able to get a read of where the power burst came from?"

Goku's face scrunched for a moment and then he shook his head in the negative. He gave a sound of frustration as he tried again. "It was powerful, but it was also quick."

"It was like Goku said," Piccolo agreed, "For such a powerful outburst it only lasted a very short time. Also, though it should be easy to pin-point because it was so powerful, the power wave itself seemed everywhere at once and because of this no one will be able to decide even the direction it came from."

Shin glanced at Kibito who typically could find any power wave and frowned when he gave a slight nod in confirmation. He hated it when things like this happened. It made him feel as if he was _them_. His pride surged forth in his chest and he fought hard to keep it from showing on his face. He was a Kai and thus he was still above all the mortal life forms in this universe and the next. No matter what happened he would never associate himself with those beneath him in _that_ way. Shin took a deep breath and turned to Bulma.

"Is there any way we could try and figure out which direction the wave was released? This way we could at least send scouts in that area."

The blue-haired scientist hesitated. "Possibly, but it'll take some time."

Inwardly the Kai cursed, but outwardly he smiled. "We have the time." He lied. _We don't have time for this!_ "In the meantime we'll see if we can search ourselves."

"Oooh! Trunks and I want the north quadrant so we can make snowmen!" Goten jumped up enthusiastically while Trunks and the other Black Tails mentally slapped themselves.

All the Black Tails thought _"He's going to rat us out!" _and stared at Shin nervously. The Kai stared at Goten in complete surprise, from shock at having a great idea or the stupidity of his words, when he finally nodded. "That sounds like a great plan."

"Really?" Dende squeaked before coughing loudly and saying seriously, "Uh, yes, that does. Since I'm the only one who can call upon the dragon balls I'll stay here for safety. Piccolo, do you mind staying with me just in case?"

Piccolo shrugged from where he leaned against the wall. "Fine."

"I'll take the east." Vegeta said suddenly, challenging everyone with his eyes as he continued, "Alone."

Dende met Vegeta's eyes with a frown, but gave a very small nod. Although this did change their plans it would be disastrous if any of the Z Fighters saw Videl. Of course Videl was likely powerful enough to hide herself from the Z Fighters, but the risk was still there. It would also be suspicious to see Cell with Vegeta, so the saiya-jin prince's open hostility would be the only thing that would keep everyone away. Besides, Shin didn't suspect Vegeta as of yet so of all the Black Tails he would be the safest option to openly confront the Kai on any partnering decisions.

Shin scowled, unaware of the Kami of Earth sighing in relief when he shouted, "Fine! Goku, Tien, you'll take the west. Krillin, Eighteen, you'll take the south. Don't disappoint me this time."

Krillin and Eighteen scowled, glaring at the Kai. "We won't!"

"Everyone else will stay here to help me and Bulma with whatever we need done." The Kai's eyes glanced at Kami of Earth who glared right back. It was obvious he was keeping the rest to keep an eye on Dende's activities.

"All those visiting the quadrants will maintain contact with us at all times." Shin's eyes shifted to the nonchalant prince. "That means you too Vegeta. I don't want anyone engaging the enemy until we figure out who they are and what their game plan is, so for dragon's sake keep your heads down and your power levels lower!"

As Bulma passed out transmitters and ki-dampeners, Shin took the time to catch Dende's eye. He mouthed 'I'm watching you' with a sharp glare to which Dende grinned. 'I know', the namek mouthed back and walked away with Piccolo at his heels and Chaozu at his. Dende's new dilemma included his and Piccolo's new shadow as well as figuring out how he was going to relay messages to Videl. Shin was annoyingly crafty and would erect a wall at every path he took so he would have to tread carefully.

As his thoughts consumed him Dende took the time to send a quick blessing the Z Fighter's way for old time's sake. He may hate the Z Fighters for what they did to a man that was their son, god-child, and friend, but at one time they were his friends too. They had, after all, saved his life and for that he was grudgingly grateful. Besides, he felt that power too. Whoever held it could easily kick the ass of even Goku, and while they all deserved what was coming to them he wouldn't wish that power upon even his worst enemy.

"Except maybe Shin," he muttered with a grin, not noticing the odd looks he received from Piccolo and Chaozu, "That asshole totally deserves it!"

~DR~

Bardock stared in horror as he, as well as most of the other villains, looked up from where they fell amidst the shattered glass at the barely contained energy before them. Even Buu had fallen, quickly standing back up and brushing the glass off one the wave of power had vanished. Only Kazuki and Nero remained standing, but barely. There had been a brief change in their features as they struggled to maintain their composure once the blast hit them. Bibidi scrambled up as soon as he could, squealing in unconcealed joy as he bounced around his new specimen.

Bardock noticed Kazuki could hardly contain himself either. The Kai's face was twisted into an anxious grin as he stepped forward. "Welcome, Gohan, to the land of the living."

Gohan didn't answer, just stared at the Kai with a blank look on his face. His body was rigid as if he was preparing to fight them and his black tail now oddly streaked with white thrashed about, betrayed his inner emotions. Slowly and carefully, in order to prevent sudden movements, the fallen group of Shin'en stood to face one of the main reasons they were out in the middle of nowhere. Brolly and Turles muttered to one another, in awe of the power they had felt earlier that was quickly contained, while Slug, who normally voiced his opinions, wisely made no comments.

"Gohan." Necks cracked upon hearing Nero's soft voice. Kazuki narrowed his own eyes suspiciously, but decided to say nothing in order to watch his only opponent from the group. "Come, sit."

The saiya-jin gestured to the ground free of any debris. Necks cracked to the side again when, after an indefinite amount of silence, Gohan's leg began to move. However, his note-worthy entrance was short-lived. As soon as his feet touched down outside of the regeneration tank he crumpled. Before his knee could bend at a 45-degree angle Buu was quickly there to stop his descent. Nero uncharacteristically moved to help, guiding the awakened saiya-jin towards the area he had suggested.

Kazuki crossed his arms over his chest in irritation as they passed him, but willed his anger away with a smirk. The boy was awake, his powers seemed somewhat restored, and now his plan could be set into motion. The smirk left his face as he looked down at the over-excited bug scientist. When Bibidi realized the Kai was staring at him he halted his movements and flinched, looking up reluctantly in silence. His gaze eventually moved to catch the eyes of the other villains as well, ignoring Buu and Nero for the moment.

The Kai waved his hand at the debris and scowled. "Clean up this mess and prepare the extra tank for departure. We'll be leaving soon."

Bibidi was quickest to begin, being the weakest of the group. Slug scowled, muttering about 'selfish bastards' as he reluctantly moved to help. He remembered his lesson from Nero well and not wanting a repeat from Kazuki. From what he could tell the saiya-jin was a little more forgiving than the pain he would feel if he disobeyed Kazuki. Turles and Brolly reddened, but eventually got up to stop the magician from learning more of their saiay-jin heritage. Bardock refused the longest, staring at Kazuki as if he could read the Kai's plans from his mind, before glancing at his grandson with a hesitant look.

"I promise I won't bite." Kazuki grinned, gaining the saiya-jin's full attention. "Yet."

Bardock stood, glaring, before falling in line with the rest of the villains. Like Slug he remembered his lesson from Kazuki well and would comply for now. Once they began following his orders Kazuki looked at his new weapon. Gohan sat staring into the sky in silence, his tail still thrashing with his internal turmoil. Buu sat at his right, following the saiya-jin's example like the faithful follower he was. Nero, however, stood. His hand was on Gohan's shoulder, but his eyes were staring right into Kazuki's own.

Kazuki smirked and turned away. He would allow the saiya-jin to win this round. After all, he had plenty of time to twist Gohan to his side. _Enjoy your time, all of you, for soon my time will come and all of you will suffer as I have suffered._

~DR~

"Again." Strath ordered.

Videl's chest heaved as she wiped the pouring sweat out of her brow. Her expression was one of horror and disbelief at her new instructor. "Again?"

Strath raised one heavily amused eyebrow though his mouth maintained its perfect horizontal line. "Did I stutter?"

"Slave driver…" Videl muttered, and after a swig of water she prepared her stance once more.

Just as she prepared to start his unusual and complicated kata for the tenth time, the ground began to shake and groan. It surprised the two of them, the wave of power more so than the earthquake, enough that they had to use a little of their power to stabilize themselves. Strath recovered quickly and his head turned to the east with slightly widened eyes. Was this the one the dragons were waiting for? The power was immense and familiar. He had felt the Child of Blood's power once, but this…this was different.

Videl gasped; the power swimming over her with a familiar caress before vanishing as quickly as it came. She could feel her power pulsing, searching it out, before flickering as if in disappointment. Immediately her eyes sought the east as well and though she had waited for this moment for so long, she hesitated. Was it a lie or was it true? Was it really him? They say once you check in to Shin'en you can't check out, but what there was a way? Was he actually free? She looked at Strath who raised his eyebrow at her in silent question.

"I need answers."

Strath placed a fist over his heart and bowed, looking at her with a mischievous grin. "Then we shall get them young Abyer. I am curious as to who holds such power as well."

She gave him the first untrusting look in a long while. "We'll have to meet with the Z Fighters since it's possible they've created some sort of idiotic plan that I'll have to stop. I'd prefer if you pretended that they didn't exist, but that's up to you. However, when we find the villains that escaped I need you to let deal with them. Once I get my answer you can do as you wish with the ones I don't want."

The Abyer Guardian raised his brow in amusement, but nodded. "Of course, I am merely here to observe."

"And torture me apparently." Videl glared, her sore muscles aching as she made her way outside.

Strath laughed and followed her. "That too!"

They observed the destruction below as responders littered the streets trying to help people. Videl could only imagine who far the wave of power had gone and how much it had destroyed the closer you were to it. She felt for the people below her, but didn't stop to help since the waves of police, ambulances, and fire fighters seemed to be handling the situation fairly well. They reached Capsule Corp and Videl followed the Z Fighters' ki, not noticing the sudden stiffening of her newfound companion.

Strath crossed his arms over his chest and pressed down tightly, his mouth set in an irritated line. His senses were screaming 'Kai!' and he was doing the best he could to reign in his anger. He wasn't sure if the Kai was a friend of Videl's and if he was it wouldn't place him in her good graces if he killed the damn thing. After all, despite it being centuries since he'd even heard of an Abyer he still served them, and letting Videl down was the last thing he'd do. Breathing in and out slowly, Strath suppressed his power level that was threatening to burst free and stiffly followed his mistress.

As they rounded the corner Strath noticed a blue-haired woman handing out what seemed to be bracelets to the people he assumed were the Z Fighters Videl mentioned. He observed them, noting their significantly smaller power levels when compared to Videl and himself, when his eyes landed on the Kai. He stood next to a red-skinned creature that Strath knew obediently served the Kais for thousands of years and squeezed his fists tighter. Videl glanced at him oddly, before approaching the Kai who seemed less than happy to see her.

"Videl." Shin hissed.

"Shin." Videl deadpanned and looked at the wary Z Fighters with disinterested eyes. "I'm upset that you didn't even think to invite me."

The Kai glared. "I wasn't aware that you cared to be invited. As you can see we are fully aware of the situation at hand and are quite capable enough to confront it."

"Actually Shin," Videl scoffed, "I had a feeling that your wish was to confront a large wave of power and die valiantly. I had only arrived here in order to fulfill it."

"What do you want Videl?" Shin scowled and then realized that there was someone standing next to her. He observed the unknown entity for a moment, his brain hinting in recognition of the man though he couldn't say why. "Have we met?"

"Many times Kai." Strath said quietly, "Many, many times."

Videl inwardly shuddered at Strath's suddenly chilling tone, but noted with satisfaction that Shin had cringed at the tone as if he had been hit. The Abyer eyed her Guardian in confusion, but couldn't figure out why his mood had suddenly fluctuated. She wondered what Shin could have possibly done to incur Strath's wrath and if the irritating Kai was the cause of that sly, dangerous glint she had seen in his eyes the first time she met him. It made her painfully aware of how little she knew of Strath despite how much her gut made her trust him.

"Enough with the small talk! Are we going to find this power or not?"

Everyone turned to look at Vegeta who casually leaned against the wall with a frown on his face. Videl's eyes shot to him and gave a slight nod to let him know she received the information. Her eyes met Shin's and she raised an eyebrow in amusement. "So, you don't know where your escapees are?"

Shin gave her an offended look before it turned suspicious. "And you do?"

The corner of Videl's mouth tilted upwards and she turned, walking away from them. "Perhaps."

"Why did you even come here?" Shin protested, a vein in his forehead throbbing. So she thought she could withhold information from him? "You don't want to help us and we don't need your help, we can handle it ourselves!"

This time Strath answered for her as she paused in the doorway. "We came here for answers Kai, but it's apparent you don't have any."

"So we share our information, but you don't share yours?" Kibito asked darkly from among the Z Fighters, though they wisely chose to stay silent this time.

"I share nothing with _your_ kind." Strath gritted out and turned to follow Videl.

"And I'll get my own answers." Videl added and walked out with Shin's frustrated shouts behind her. A grin settled onto her face. She really did love pushing the Kai's buttons.

"Well that was fun." Strath chuckled once they were back in the air.

Videl was silent for a moment before she stopped suddenly to look at her companion. "Was there something you wanted to share with me Strath?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Not in particular."

Videl followed suite with her own eyebrow. "I know why I hate the under-powered, lying, back-stabbing, overbearing, Napoleon-complexed bastard, but why do you?"

Strath's expression was complete innocence. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

They stared at each other for a long time before she finally sighed. "Strathmore."

"That is unfair." He cringed and shook his head. "Maybe later Videl, but now is definitely not the time. So, shall we head east? The Z Fighters have just left and one of the Z Fighters seemed to have headed that way."

"Fine." Videl agreed and they returned to flying. "As for the Z Fighter, that was Vegeta. He probably strong-armed the group to go alone so he can meet up with Cell like we planned."

Strath chuckled. "Ah saiya-jins, they haven't changed a bit. So, where to know Abyer?"

"East." She whispered, knowing that he could hear her. "We're heading east."

~DR~

_I am free._

The sun was bright overhead and the sky a never-ending blue that was ever so slowly shifting its scattered clouds. Though the light hurt his eyes, he continued to stare. A gentle breeze blowing by him sounded like a howling wind to his sensitive ears, but he continued to listen, soaking it all in. He could feel his tail moving restlessly behind him as well as the odd sensation of the ground he sat on. His eyes locked on to a bird as it flit past, observing it carefully as if his sight alone could crush it.

_We are free._

The beast and saiya-jin within him reminded him of their presence and he agreed with them. _They_ were gone, hopefully for good, though he vowed that if he ever met _Them_ he would kill them. He would remind them that he was no longer their prisoner and would torture them as they had tortured him for half of eternity. He and the beast would make sure they suffered for each wound inflicted on their mind, body, and soul. _They_ would pay and he would do what he had vowed he'd do to the Voice. He would kill and no one would stop him from obtaining his goal.

He felt the pink creature that had helped him breathing beside him, the ki running through the creature's body familiar to him. He did not turn his head to look, however, preferring to enjoy being free. Besides, the pink creature's power level was significantly lower than his and was no threat. He could hear the other people moving about behind him as the one who spoke to him commented on packing. A hand touched his shoulder and he stiffened, unsure of the man beside him. Of all the people here only two were close to him in power, and one was right beside him.

"Gohan."

He did not answer, but only due to his confusion. What did he mean by saying such a word? "Go…han?" He repeated, his voice raspy from lack of use.

The man gave a small smile and a curt nod. "Yes, Gohan, that is your name." The man pointed at him first, giving him a meaningful look, before point at himself. "Gohan. Nero."

"Gohan." He continued to look at the sky, refusing to look at the man beside him. Was this his name? Had he ever had this name or was this 'Nero' giving him one now? He was wary, but something told him he knew this man once a long, long time ago, so he accepted it. "I…am…Gohan."

"Good." The man, whom Gohan had finally identified as a saiya-jin, nodded. "You are free, Gohan."

"Yes." Gohan agreed, "Free."

"Now that you are free what will you do?"

Gohan finally turned to look at Nero. "Kill."

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you're all excited as Gohan is now back. I've started molding Strath a little, playing with his hate for Kais that he will struggle with for a while, in order to set things up to him being a player in this crazy game. So expect more to come as far as Strath's character building. Also, expect more random inner monologues from Gohan so you can get a glimpse of how he thinks and how damaged he is from his mind's return from Shin'en.

I have not forgotten about the pranks someone has requested, and those will (hopefully) appropriately find their way into a chapter. By now I'm sure you're all itching to find out what happens to those who head east (especially since I promised Gohan and Videl will meet), but unfortunately you'll just have to wait. Not too long this time, however, I promise.

Again I want to thank you guys for your continued reading, messages, and reviews. I don't do what I do without your support. Until next time.


End file.
